


Welcome to the madness.

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Love, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, POV Armin Arlert, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sassy Armin Arlert, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: A night where the troop 104 were searching enemies into a strange village in the middle of a wood, Armin discovered something strange into a tree, and without knowledge, he introduces himself in a new and colourful reality, which met a grumpy blonde boy.—Hey, loser. What are you doing in my changing room?!—I-I’m… excuse me but, what is a changing room?Or, when Armin Arlert got into the reality of Yuri On Ice and met the recent winner of the Grand Prix, Yuri Plisetsky.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Victor Nikiforov, Armin Arlert/Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Otabek Altin/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Goodbye and welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lot of inspiration for a draw related to Yuri and Armin, so I decided to write some parts of what would happen if Armin meets Yuri. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> PD: I'm not a native with this language if it is a mistake, please feel free to say me. Thanks and have a good read.

* * *

The night was so calm.

The wind was fresh and the only sounds able to hear were the animal sounds around him.

A time before, the general made at the troop 104 to recognize the area, searching for enemies near to them or try to find some people innocent that could need help, because the Titans were attacking that village in the morning; but they were not there to defend at the people, so people just ran away at the wood to save their life.

Now, they were searching for someone that could still alive.

Armin was designed to be with Sasha and Connie to look at the southwest part of the wood meanwhile the rest will be dived into small searching groups for the area close to the village.

First, he felt nervous about the mission. He was a freshly graduated cadet, well, he had to fight against Titans before, but it was in the day when his best friends were closing to him and he felt very safe.

Yeah, Eren promised to be in his side if he would be in danger, and he knows that promise will be true because by Eren’s titan will help him. So, if something happens, he just has to scream, and his best friend will come to him.

Anyway, he has a good relationship with Sasha and Connie, so, that made the trio were comfortable about their partners and were talking about some stories related to their own villages when they were children.

But when they arrived at the limit of the woods, Armin’s heard a very strange sound coming into the wood.

—Hey, guys. —He interrupted Sasha, who was telling about the best dinner that she had in his village, something related to meat and vegetable soup.

—What’s happening, Armin? Did you hear something strange? —Connie asked, stopping his horse to turn his head at Armin’s face, but the blonde guy was looking at the forest, trying to find some signal or figure that shows that he really heard something in that way.

—I heard something coming from the trees but I…

His words stopped when a voice turned again into his ears.

A softly but harsh voice that was saying things impossible to recognize to him. “Help.”

He just took the reins of his horse and then start to ride at the point that he heard that.

—It’s a voice coming from the trees. Take care around you. I’m gonna check the round. Sasha checked by the right side and Connie by the left. We will meet here again, right?

Armin said at the rest and then start to ride into that forest, searching with his glance whatever thing that could represent that someone was close to that people or if the sound was the rest of the troop joking and coming at the meeting point, which was outside of the forest at the northwest part.

He tried to lose his fear at each tree that crosses, the thing about something more important, like what dinner would be for that night or the promise of Eren about being with him if something happens.

And it worked for a few minutes where he found himself at the middle of those big trees, with the moon just as his partner meanwhile the rest of the forest was silent, without considering the sounds of the little nocturne animals close to him.

But when Armin was decided to return at his original position, a sound emerged from a tree behind him, making felt very scared and his hands shaking a little, so the light that was in his right hand shook for the fear.

—Is anyone there? —He asked at the darkness of the three, trying to distinguish something of the shadows’ trees.

His glance followed at the peak of a tree, looking how the brilliant moon was on the top of his head, giving a little of light but not the enough to see clearly what the person was talking.

They must try to catch his attention to hurt him or stole his things, something that happened before for him, but it could be possible one more time.

So, he decided to put his knives off and tries to get a better position if someone decides to go for him and kick.

But the sound arrived again at his ears and this time was not a strange sound, was something that he understood and knows for years and years.

A voice that was advocating for him those tough years.

“Armin.”

That was the Eren’s voice, so he put again his knives into his place and then started to ride at the around of the trees.

Maybe his friend was close to him and was asking for help.

—Eren? —He asked mumble, searching for his familiar friend but none looks close to him, so he tried to recognize where the voice was coming.

“Armin.”

This time his name was pronounced closer, and made Armin got off the horse; caressed carefully at the horse’s face before walked at the one trunk of the trees close to his position. He put the light at that direction, noticed a hole in the base of that tree.

Carefully, close to that part, trying to discover what happen whit his friends.

What was the reason that he was there?

He put the light first, trying to find at his friend but none was recognized, just wood from the walls of the tree.

But then, his foot trip over a branch of the tree and made him fall into the hole’s tree.

—Eren! —He could yell meanwhile was falling into that hole and his lamp just turned off from his fall.

And in a blink of an eye, he was alone and without the opportunity to see something, just a tiny light on the top of the tree that could identify as the moon’s light.

—Damn…

Armin said, trying to suit his body in a better position. Yes, he was in the core of a tree and wanted to get more space, but that part of the tree was very strange. He touched a side of the tree and the weave was strange, something metallic.

And then remember about his knives, so he turned his glance at the apparatus of the troop and took one of the long knives, thinking about how he will scale at the top to go out.

—Here we go. I hope this night could go out before Sasha eats my portion.

He said at himself, trying to eliminate the fear of his bones because it was no time to look around and ask for help, maybe the enemies put that tramp to the team, and he has to demonstrate his strengthen.

Hell, why him? He was not the best to show the skills of the troop 104.

But when the first stab at the tree wall happened, he was surprised.

The side opened and let some strange light leaked around his knife.

“Is this a secret base?” He thought before retired his knife from the wall of the tree and let the light entered more in the space where he was, but Armin was just looking at the sparkling light of that place.

Then, hold his weapon and stab a part close to that, trying to cut a hole of his size where he could pass through.

It was at the third attempt when the tree bark fell at the opposite side of Armin and a very sparkle light made Armin covered his eyes for a while because go through the darkness at the sun in a step was very hard for his eyes.

When he retired his hand, looked at that room, which seems very strange.

There were some bright things, in brilliant colours. He could recognize some places to sit but also there were like wardrove but not as he knows it, there were of something bright because of sprinkle by the light.

And talking about the light, there were two strange white pipes which illuminate the room.

Maybe, the people had some things from the outness.

That thought made him alerted and took his knives before putting a foot in that bright place, searching for enemies close to him.

“Everything’s fine. Don’t worry. Just check if is none here, turned and go outside the tree.”

Repeated at himself meanwhile walked around that room, looking at things that he never saw, also, the floor was strange from him.

But he also realized about a particular blonde guy was looking at him with surprised and on his hands was a very strange thing that was letting sounds out.

—What the hell are you doing, maniac?

Well, he seemed to be in a problem.


	2. Welcome strange soldier.

* * *

“—And this was a very surprising night, it wasn’t guys?

—I thought that we would have a calm night, but we had two performances that caught all the attention of the public.

—That’s true. First, the presentation of Katsuki Yuuri blessed all the public and made some persons fell in love, but when Victor entered at the ski area, they did a very romantic and unique presentation that we have never predicted.

—Also, the youngest skater, Yuri Plisetsky was the closure of the event and didn’t allow the cameras to retire of himself with a very attractive and seductive performance on ice…”

He obtained what he tried to do, stop at the media and the fans about made him as the silly and young skater that the world believed Yuri was.

Now, the media was going crazy about his performance; if it wasn’t his first option as his performance, it was good and made the people crazy.

His coach was almost surprised as the rest of the audience, but even he congratulated him after did an amazing performing to say, well, improvised that amazing perform.

—You got the media talking about your performing without attempt. Also, I’m implicated in it, so, the media is talking a lot of me too.

Otabek, his most recent and unique friend said at him when was strolling at the dressing room, ready to take his stuff and hang out to dinner with him.

It was the closure of the competence, so he has some weeks before starting to coach for the next season, and the rest of the participants were so happy for his winning that asked him to get dinner with them.

First, he refused because doesn’t like to be with a lot of people or it is still strange for him hanging out with people that are not his family or his coach.

But then, Otabek asked at him if he was right about going out together after the presentation and he just said yes; being with his friend will change the things, that will be better than be alone in the middle of a strange conversation between Yuuri and Victor.

That pair was something that shocked that night, and he even felt the emotion that the pair left people to know about his romance.

They will be together after the competence and Yuri was a little happy and excited when that morning read in the news that Victor announced his return in the artistic sky.

A new aspect that could motivate him to be the best in the next competence, also, train more than usual.

—You said yes when I asked you. You cannot moan about the attention of my fans, anyway, they like you. —Yuri said stretching his arms before taking the bottle of water that his coach offered to him.

The confidence running into his words made at another young skater laugh slightly and then turned at the right door.

—Just be ready. I’ll be outside.

Yuri just nodded and turned at his coach, who was talking about the vacations that he could take, obviously in order of his family about being guarded for an adult. He wasn’t sure about being a week more in that country, he prefers to return with his grandpa in Russia but also, his almost friends and his friend will be in that country for a week more.

After discussed a little about his plans, he walked into the dressing room and searched for his backpack, but there was something that caught his attention faster.

A blonde guy, standing up in the middle of his room; holding two big knives and getting a defensive pose, surprised him and made him said what he thought.

— What the hell are you doing, maniac?

He asked but the guy, who was a teenager as him, turned his head with confusion and his hands were notably shaking while tried to maintain his defensive pose.

—Hey, loser. What are you doing in my changing room?!

He asked again, trying to get an answer at his question because it was nothing as usual that he walked at his dressing room and there is a person, who smelt as dust and kept at his hands two weapons.

And his dress is something more to talk, he seemed to be ready to hike; some strange brown boots, a strange but fashion jacket with a logo.

—I asked you something. Cannot you talk or was it a difficult question?

Well, the beautiful attitude that Yuri had, was not the best and his tolerance was running out when he said whatever and none could answer at him.

Armin just blinked his eyes, trying to find a weak point of the guy in front of him if there was a problem and will need to shoot down at him.

Then his eyes turned at the face of the young blond, who around his eyes have something to make them looked closer; and there was a gold cross swinging from his neck.

—And? —Yuri tried again, closing his purple jacket because could feel the glance of another blonde guy checked his body like he was trying to get some points that could attack.

—I-I’m… excuse me but, what is a changing room? —Armin questioned again when he realized that even he doesn’t know where he is, and the annoying glance that obtained from another guy just made him felt a little shy.

—Come on, boy. What the hell want? Or you got lost for your cosplay party?

Maybe this would be a joke from the rest of the participants, but none was near his room when he walked into. Also, the rest will be on their way to the restaurant that night.

—No! I just exited from the tree and… —Armin tried to explain, turning his body at the place which he walked out but then he realized that the cuts of his knives weren’t more and the disaster that he previously did wasn’t too.

There were just closing lockers.

He turned again at the guy, seeming more confused and with a concerning expression on his face.

—What did you do?! —Armin asked at the guy, raising his knives and point him but not for hurt, just in case that he could do something as did before.

Yuri raised one of his blond eyebrows and then laughed.

—What the hell are you talking about? I’ve just walked in my place for a few seconds. I had an event to attend, I was skiing 10 minutes ago.

Armin felt more confused when heard about his activity.

Skiing?

That means they were close to the ice, but if it was true, were the titans closer to them?

They should be in the outside world and that could mean they are easy targets.

—Where are the titans? I’ve never seen the ice, but I read about it a time ago… Anyway, where is Eren? I heard his voice in this way. —He remembered before guard down and let the boy escape.

Yuri just moaning and walked at his backpack to take his clothes, he has a date waiting for him outside of the stadium, it is not time of jokes or someone annoying his life with stupid questions.

—I don’t know who Eren is and maybe you just got the wrong direction. Check in the next dressing room if there is someone that could help you because I’m not interested in being the babysitter of someone.

Armin did a grimace and put his knives down, looking at the guy in front of him. Yeah, he doesn’t look like a criminal or someone that could winnow him at the titans.

Also, his gestures when mentioned Eren was the same, just boring and angry lighting his face.

—I think that we are almost the same age. Also, where did you from? You were part of the villagers that could scape of the titans?

The Russian boy just nodded while was checking pockets if that guy could not steal at him; also, he was annoyed to hear the word titans from him.

—Yeah… You know, I’m from a village in precious Russia.

—Wait… I read about Russia from a book that my grandfather gave me. I thought it doesn’t exist more.

—Well, you should let your videogames and focus to study history. There are more countries than yours.

Armin felt a little confused when heard that strange word. — Excuse me but, what is a videogame?

That question made at Yuri turned his head at his way and raising both eyebrows, he almost said some sarcastic or ironic sentence but, he realized the confound face that guy was having at that moment.

—Hey, did you kick your head or something like that? You looked litter pale than before.

He doesn’t care that guy but was into his dressing room, if something happens, the police will check him first; and he was not ready to be behind the bars for something that he didn’t do.

—I felt into the hole of the tree but didn’t hurt my head…

—And what time was almost when you felt in?

—Night? I don’t know, almost 9 or 10, we were just checking around. —He left his knives at his belt and then tried to find something that could identify the place that was.

—So, you felt into a tree’s hole and came here… What day is today, brat? —Yuri asked at the guy, as a recognition question to know if he was well or bad; something that learned for those series of medicine.

—Year 853.

Yuri started to laugh when heard his confidence answer.

—Almost you got it. It’s in 2016. —He explained again and took his phone to send a message at Otabek to say that it was a problem in his dressing room and has to attend it, also, sent a message to his manager to ask for medical care.

The silence grew moments after he said that and he turned his glance to searching at the blond, but he wasn’t standing up, he was sat on the floor, looking at nothing but his concerned face was all that need to realize that he was very lost.

—Well… we have a problem.

Yuri was very confused, what the hell that brad was saying?

"Do they have a problem?" 

"They?!"

—I mean, you should say, you have a problem. I have dinner, so, go out before calling the police.

Armin denied and then turned his blurred glance at the guy in front of him, letting him see his concerned face.

—If I am here it's because you brought me by your powers. Please! Let me return home.

He tried and got up when heard a strange sound from the locker where he could identify as the locker which he exited.

_"Armin."_

Then he ran at that door but, Yuri, who was standing far away from him, ran at the locker, thinking that maniac enclosed someone in that locker.

But when their hands connected in the steel hasp lock, they stopped.

Their minds connected for a while and Yuri felt his body shaking for a while.

He was seeing some strange visions about an old village, where people were dying around him but the most important scene was when a boy was in front of him and the blonde guy tried to caught his hand to save from that strange enormous beast.

— _Eren!_

He heard from the guy but also felt like he was screaming that and tried to push his body at the hand of the guy into the mouth of that monster but then, the mouth was closed and the hand of the guy just dropped in front of him.

Yuri heard another scream and that made him came back at the reality, where his hand was on the hand of that strange guy.

—Eren...

Both blondes could say slightly before felt into troubled darkness.


	3. Welcome new friends.

The next thing that both guys felt was falling against the tough floor making them opened his eyes.

Yuri, who was still on the floor, moaning meanwhile his hand got way at his hair and tried to calm the weird headache that the fall triggered.

—What the hell was that?

He asked at the other blond guy, who seemed confused as him, but Armin was standing up, trying to calm his shaking hands and his quick breath. 

—I don't know... It was something like a flashback. It was about the first time that I saw a titan near to me...

—Wait. —Yuri interrupted at Armin and then got up from the floor to see with interest at the guy who made him witnessed that scene.— That thing which was eating at the guy, was it a titan? Moreover, who was the guy being eating by that monster? Is that...

—Eren.

Armin responded mumbling and then sat on the silver spot, trying to assume something reasonable from what was happened.

—So, I saw a flashback into your mind, right? Because I felt something odd, as I was there at that moment when the guy attempted to give me his hand but...

—You couldn't do a movement, right? I know... I've been having visions like that, well, nightmares in which Eren couldn't be alive.

The skater raised one of his eyebrows with regard. It was something extraordinary, he could see clearly how the guy lost his arm in front of the blond. And the most important thing is that he lost his life being devoured by a titan.

—He couldn't be alive? What do you mean? Is he still alive? —The curiosity and the emotion ran into his body, sitting next to the guy, who for that time didn't seem like someone dangerous or powerful that could kill him at whenever time.

—Yes, he is alive. I mean... it's something confused and maybe you would not understand.

Armin turned his head in the direction of that boy, analyzing if there was a sign that could show him as a traitor that could stab his back to obtain important information or his equipment.

But he realized that was something impossible because the young guy didn't have any weapon or something to defend himself.

Moreover, the strange way that made Armin saw that flashback, could say that if the blond tries to attack at him, he could be sure that cannot do something against magical powers.

On the other hand, Yuri was trying to assimilate all that information about that strange person called Eren and the mysterious flashback.

He never met someone with that name or with that face. Also, he had never seen a village as it in the flashback.

And the scream... He felt his throat heated when the guy screamed in the root, trying to help at who seems his friend or some relative because by the way he is talking about the boy, he seems concerned and his cheeks came red.

—Why cannot explain it? Well, you made me saw that scene...

—I didn't! —The soldier refused with his sparkle glance looking at those bothersome eyes.— I swear you, I don't know what happened! I tried to catch the cabinet because...

—The voice... — Both blonds memorized and then turned their heads in the direction where the locker which previously had a strange voice from.

Armin was the first to get up and ran in that direction to put his hand carefully in the locker, thinking if something could happen, but the fear went out when he touched the silver and nothing happened so; he pulled the metallic door.

Yuri, walked at his side, looking at the interior of the locker just to get a view of a hollow space.

—Well... That's odd. —He said sarcastically while searching for something relevant that could help them to know about what was happening.— Maybe, it was something that we both imagined...

—How would be possible? I think it's not logical! Although, was the touch, right? —Armin looked at his hand, which hasn't any injury until now, and was very proud of that because he always tries to do his best without hurting his body.

Yuri looked at his right hand and nodded, thinking about the previous black gloves that he had at the beginning of the night.

—It was... Maybe, we should try again.

That suggestion made Armin felt more uncomfortable by the probability of making public his flashbacks. 

But after thinking for a while, he realized there wasn't another option.

—Let's try it. — Armin finally said, raising his hand in the direction of the other guy, who first doubted about doing something like that.

Physical contact was not one of his best skills and if involved strangers, he could refuse for a thousand years; but this time was an emergency, correct?

And the guy next to him was a bad guy...

Well, he looked like him, and Yuri always looks great, so, it will be as if he would touch his own hand.

— Let's do it... Three...two...on... —Yuri counted while raising his hand.

But he couldn't finish because suddenly a door was opened, making them separated, and provoking Armin took his knives out of his equipment to be in a defensive position.

—Yurio! What happened?! Otabek told us to search for you because he couldn't leave his motorcycle alone and the parking zone was occupied.

Yuri moaned when recognized that voice. He turned his head to look with his typical face at the Russian old skater that he met.

—Why did you enter like that, old men?! Don't you know how to knock a door?! —He answered a little mad. Victor just messed up the opportunity to know if what he previously saw was by the blond one, who still was in a defensive position.

—Oi, sorry. I thought that you were in problems because your friend sent me... —Victor's voice turned off when realized the presence of a certain blond guy, who this time seemed perplexed but he still had his weapons ready to attack.— Who's that guy? He looks like someone from a videogame. 

Victor turned his head at Yuri like inquiring about that guy.

—He is my... —He doubted first about what kind of relationship could they have without getting more attention than the necessary.— My cousin. He is from afar. He came to see my performance. 

Yuri tried to not doubt his own words when he turned his head in the direction of the blond guy.

Armin raised one of his eyebrows when heard the guy called him as one of his relatives. He didn't have kin; he is very sure about his situation and just considers his friends as his family.

—Yes, he is my cousin from Russia, a village from afar that even I consider you don’t know Victor.— The skater tried to back up at the soldier, who looked very confused about being there and more about being in front of a tall boy, who doesn’t seem dangerous and his face was almost as a perfect masterpiece that Armin could swear he never saw a face seemed like his face.

—My bad for disturbing like that. I just ran into the room because Otabek wrote to me and it is strange, he never talks to me and then tells me that Yuri was in problems. —The oldest guy laughed for a while and then come close to Armin.

Yuri walked at his side and took his knives to turn down and not hurt Victor; also, he said at the ear of the blond boy “It’s alright. He is not dangerous.”

Those words made Armin relaxed to save his weapons and turned his head at the new handsome guy, who has a very strange good-looking that caught all his attention and he could even notice that the lights are turning on his way, to polish his beauty.

—I’m Victor Nikiforov. Yuri's friend. —The guy told him, with his shining smile, making Armin's cheeks blushed. That guy was gorgeous and the height was not a little difference. Armin felt a little intimidated when the guy took his hand to make a shake of hands, making also his glance turned up and see him with regard.

Armin never thought about boys or girls as sexual love (just Eren), but none in the walls could catch the sex appeal of Armin. He just refuses to like girls because he never could catch and understand how the girls think. Also, his most recent crush was Eren, something that accepted when he almost lost him in their first fight against titans and he couldn't afford with his loss.

But this guy in front of him was reclaiming the position number one as the handsome faces that he has seen in those years and Armin accepted his victory.

—I'm Armin Arlert… Nice to meet you, Sr. —The formality in his words just dropped because he didn’t know how to treat someone who looked like an angel. And he was surprised when heard a laugh of the guy who still was holding his right hand.

—It's not necessary to talk with formality. —His shining eyes caught all the attention of Armin and let him into a subspace about how those beautiful eyes were real, the colour as something that remembers a little thing related to his reality.

The sea…the promise…Eren...

—I need to come back home. —Armin announced when dropped the hand of the oldest guy and turned his way at Yuri, who just moaned and took his backpack, walking in his direction.

—First, you have to… —Yuri couldn’t finish his phrase when the door was opened again, but this time two persons were coming from outside; one looked serious meanwhile the other seemed confused and concerned. 

—Victor! Why did you run away like that? I told you to beg for me in the principal room. —The Japanese skater asked at his coach and then turned his glance at the rest of the people into the dressing room, but his attention was caught by a strange blond with a green layer. — Sorry for the disturbance, but, what’s happening here? 

The guy with glasses asked in direction at Victor, while Otabek walked calmly at Yuri's direction, asked for an answer.

—What was the problem? And why a guy is dressing a cosplay in the room? —The brunette asked when analyzed the situation about some strange person in the same room as Yuri.

—He is my cousin. Armin. I've just got surprised when met him here and I thought he was a criminal, so, don't worry. Everything is right. Now, time to go to dinner. —The youngest Yuri explained at the utter group, trying to not catch more attention at the blond soldier and Armin could understand that, but the rest of the people just came near to him.

—Oh, you look a bit as Yuri. Let me introduce me, I'm Yuri Katsuki. —The Japanese skater introduced himself meanwhile Victor still was in his side, wrapping his arms in the waist of the other guy.

Both seem intimate friends and that remembered him about the way that he used to hug Eren before entered the military. They were so close, they could say their dreams and made promises about being the best duo to go outside and explore all the things that once time ago they read in his grandpa's book. And now, they were just two friends, that almost cannot be named as friends because they didn't have time to sit and talk about some random stuff, they just had to focus their attention in the best way to save the population in the walls and how to recover all the territory lost by the titans.

He missed his friends, but there was no time to love or friends in that cruel world. So, he must forget his feeling for the shifter Titan.

—Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Armin. —He introduced gently at the rest of the people, with his comforting smile. There was not a reason to be wicked if the people around him are accepting his presence. Furthermore, he didn't need enemies in that strange part where he was. He needed someone that could explain what happens, an illustration was that guy with a purple jacket who people referred to as Yuri.

—Let's move people. I've to be at dinner in half-hour. I just want to go and take a shower before going to the restaurant. 

Yuri stated and made the skaters existed of the room, explaining that he will be right and he had to attend the situation related to his family.

Also, promised at Otabek of being with him at the dinner and cancel the first friendly date that they made before the official dinner with the participants, a secret that none knew.

After that Yuri came back to his dressing room, glazing at the blond soldier in the same position as the people left him. Just standing up and seemed lost into his mind.

—Okay, so I don't know what is happening but we don't need a lot of attention. So, would you mind if you change your clothes? Those are very extravagant in a country like this. —Yuri explained while took his backpack and put his training clothes off. 

—My clothes? But, my jacket has the logo of the scouting legion, I need to carry on myself to be identified as one of the team. Also, this is not mine, it's Eren's jacket. We mixed up in the morning.

Armin took the grey pants of the guy, trying to know if could fix on him but something true was that both blonds looked identical, with their heights and weights.

—Just try this. I'll drive to my hotel room and we can calmly talk about what is happening.

Yuri looked at the logo on the jacket that Armin took off, and thought that he could do something with that image.

If it was true that he needs to carry with him, well, he could help him.


	4. Let the fear gone to discover yourself.

—What is that?

The soldier asked the skater when he just went out of the dressing room, looking around for each new thing that his eyes could see around them. Yuri raised one of his eyebrows and turned at the direction the guy was pointing with all his attention.

—Did you mean the light? —He asked to confirm it was true that he was frightened by the white light that ornamented all the spaces in the hallway; and when he saw the nodded of his blond head, continued. —Well, that is a spotlight. You know… it’s something that enlightens all the spots near to it, also, there are so many shapes but you are seeing a little reflector in a corner, its purpose is focusing the attention of each person in the name on the door.

The Russian explained without matter, turning to point out this time the poster in the door that had his name on it, saying that dressing room kept the gold medal winner; oh, he couldn't stop thinking about his best performance of the previous days when he held the gold medal and could finally kiss it as it was the last when actually was the first of his best attainments.

—You're so brilliant, Yuri. —Armin said after he thanked the guy and read the sentences above the name of the guy next to him. In the poster was written something about the first place and a gold medal, so he remembered the previous people that met. The pair seemed to wear a costume, a matching fancy dress was better to say. — The tall boy and the brunette were dancing together this night or why their disguises were so matching?

This time he was not scared about the world around him, he didn't understand yet. But that could affect his experience in a new world because he was more curious about what was around him.

Maybe it was a sign, a blessed sign that saved him to not die in a dark world where his friends still were alive, or dead, he did not know.

—Oh, ignore both. The upper guy is Victor, maybe you will not remember because you seemed shocked when he took your hand. Don’t worry, he's like that, so flirting and charming. —Yuri explained in his perspective about the Russian skater. —He's from Russia, where I came from. Also, he was my trainer for a while and made my first performance… Well, later, I'll teach you that. —He said when he looked at the confused face of the guy, laughing slightly by the expression of curiosity and the sparkle of his glances each time that something could catch his attention.

—The other guy was Yuuri Katsuki. He's a Japanese skater; whose coach right now is Victor… That's a complicated story about both guys, you should ask them about that. I can tell you that he's engaged with the other and not only talking about skating. Supposedly they will get marry if Yuuri could achieve the first position and get the gold medal, but I guess it will not happen.

—Because you won the gold medal, right? —Armin asked, looking at each poster they find in their way at the exit of the auditorium where supposedly that night has the privileges to serve as the house of winners.

—Yeah, I did. And today the pair did a romantic performance, so I had to change some steps of my performance to beat that cliché performance. That is the reason I'm wearing something like this and makeup on my eyes. But it doesn't annoy me, I look parfait. —Yuri said before putting one of his hands on the shoulder of the other boy, stopping his walking when another skater came at them, wearing black sunglasses; walking with a beautiful girl on his side.

—Hey, Yuri. Would you attend at dinner? Because I saw your babysitter going out on a date. —J.J. mentioned funny before passing next to them, laughing for a while with his companion.

The blond skater just whispered and tried to keep the calm to not make that hallway in the battlefield, while Armin just heard confusing things. They didn't seem to have a big age difference, even though they looked the same age, or maybe it was because the way Yuri was dressed makes him seem older.

—Forget about that brat, he’s an asshole. I cannot agree with him. —Yuri said at Armin before he could say something about who the guy was and then retook the way at the exit of the place.

This time both were walking silently, one avoiding people while the other was looking at each part as if it was something weird out of the world. It was until they arrived at the principal room when Armin walked at the opposite side, looking at each big poster on a wall. Each poster had a different person, who seemed to be ready to do something, and maybe that thing was related to the competition.

—Those were the participants, it happened two days ago; today was free performing for us. All they lost against me. —He said proudly of his words and when he saw the major poster where he was performing in his free program, he looked amazing and the title of first place suited perfectly with his face. —Today I will celebrate but first I have to solve a problem.

The last words made Armin return his glance and did a grin, feeling a little ashamed by his presence at that moment of his life.

—Sorry but I didn’t want to appear here too, also I would like to be at home right now. We will almost get dinner. I was too hungry, but Eren’s voice made me… —He stopped saying those things about when he felt into the hole, ignoring the hollow inside his chest.

—You talk so much about that boy. Who the hell is?

Both started again walking in the exit way, suiting their jackets before Yuri opened the front door and they could go out of the place, walking at the hotel.

—He is special to me. He is my best friend; he’s been with me all my life. —Armin started saying those things, looking at the night behind them. The spotlights were in each part and also people walked from one part to another, talking, dressing some jackets warmer; and the fresh air that travelled for his body made him realize that the temperature was low. —Are you cold? —Yuri raised one of his eyebrows and then denied, suiting his purple jacket. —What season is now?

The change of topic was something that he didn’t plan but works because the other guy started saying that supposedly the winter was arriving at that city, but he didn't live in that city, also kept silence after answering his question. Armin noticed the way the guy was.

Yuri sometimes seems to love to talk, but then when he realized that he had talked a lot, suddenly stopped and kept quiet.

When they arrived at the hotel, Armin was shocked by the big size of that building, intuitively analyzing each part and searching for something weird that could attack him. That place seemed higher than Eren’s Titan, even higher than Wall’s Maria.

—Well, let's enter. —Yuri said after letting the blond guy look at the hotel as it was a tourist attraction and caught some strange glances from people that walked near to them. — Firstly, I must take a shower, so let’s go to my hotel room. Move on, brat.

Armin first doubted about walking inside that huge place. What if it was an ambush and enemies dropped to kill him or maybe kidnap him to get confidential information about Eren’s titan…

“Stop, Armin.” He heard of his self-conscious mind. “You can’t know if you haven't tried.”

—So, are you coming? —Yuri’s words returned at the moment and walked his way.

What could be wrong if he just searches for a new life?

* * *

He was wrong.

Fuck Eren's voice.

Fuck his life, he didn't want to live something more.

—Armin, come on, just come here. Nothing wrong could happen. —Yuri said at the blond soldier, trying to make him feel a little more confident about the situation but it happened like ten minutes and the guy was still standing up in the closest corner to the elevator.

A pair of advanced age women came to the same place to them, seemed a little confused by the guy but Yuri smiled softly and said “After you, please. We are waiting for someone.” But it was a lie, the real situation was that Armin didn't want to come in the elevator, which made him get more problems.

—That metal thing is impossible to hold our weights; I don’t want to die! —Armin said with his eyes filled with fear. Those big doors were closing, getting people to go wherever, he just knew that the next time the little room inside open those doors, it will no more people.

—Come on, brat! I want to take a shower. Then, you prefer to walk for the stairs? Fine. My room is on the 25th floor. I see you there. —The youngest was tired, not only physical but also mental because he didn’t understand the situation but all that he wanted was take a shower and have dinner with his friend. Oh, that sounds good, he will have dinner with a friend and also a lot of brats.

Armin, who was analyzing all the possibilities that could happen to get on the elevator, turned his head and denied, walking faster at his side, looking people walking by their side to go out of the second metal thing that the other guy called as the elevator.

—I don’t want to be alone here. I don't know where I am, and I think you are the only one that maybe could know. Please, bear with me. I appear in your dressing room by some weird reason. —He said, he was a little embarrassed for his behaviour but then whispered, looking for a while in the elevator and then turned at the guy. —I will do it. Just stay next to me, fine?

The Russian boy doubted if he was telling the truth but then moaned, nodding with his head to take a part of his sweater, walking in the direction of the free elevator. He couldn’t doubt and maybe the blond soldier could change his decision, so it was time to do it. And he did. He shoved the body of that guy without care and pushing the bottom faster to impede the other could escape.

Armin realized his actions after some seconds and the only things that could do was fold his arms, standing in a corner of the elevator while his glance checked the buttons behind the pair, next to the metal doors that this time were closed.

None said something more until the sound of the arriving at the indicated floor sounded. Yuri mentally thanked that none interrupted their path at his hotel room and took Armin’s arm to lead out of the elevator.

—I told you nothing wrong could happen, those things are safer than the utter hotel. Maybe it could plunge whenever. —He said humorously, but he realized that those words would not help the other to afront his fear of that new world in front of his eyes.

—Okay, I’m leaving then. —Armin said so Yuri had to hold his arm, trying to say he was joking and nothing wrong could happen on that floor while the other tried to throw off his hold.

It took more time than the skater expected to arrive at his hotel room.


	5. Loving your hair as a bitter memory.

Yuri understood the situation when he heard the first question that the other blond asked at him when both were walking outside the dressing room. It was obvious that he didn't understand what kind of world him was around, and more because he didn’t know what the light was.

Armin didn't seem someone older than him, even their heights were similar, maybe he just had some centimetres more, but they seemed equal; the only difference could be that the hair of the soldier seemed a little dirty and dusted when the hair of Yuri seemed dirty; but he had an excuse, he just did an amazing and savage performance in front of that people that time ago said he was a kid trying to fit in the real world.

Now, they could say that at his gold medal.

—Armin, we don’t know anything about each other; I just knew your name because Victor asked you. So, tell me something more… About you, not referring to the place you came or Eren, who even I cannot understand what kind of relationship he has with you. —Yuri said when he opened the door of his hotel room. Arriving with someone that you never meet in your life could be classified as dangerous? Well, it didn't care. That little brat seemed a little scared by Yuri’s eyes, he couldn't abandon the boy when it was clear that he appeared in his dressing room, wearing a strange cosplay.

The other guy nodded before he replied at the other, he even understood the strangeness of their situations. They didn't know how to start the conversation about what the hell they could do to finish that bad day.

—I’m gonna introduce myself properly. My name's Armin Arlert. I’m 16 and I’m from Shiganshina District. Right now, I don’t have any relatives, I lived with my grandfather for almost all my life. —He said when both entered the room and the lights on, catching his attention, and making him search for something that could be used to hurt him. —The only family that I have are my friends, that's the reason Eren is important to me. He's my only family, as Mikasa. —The guy continued, walking around the hotel room before walking at the armchair next to the bed, pointing to ask at Yuri if he could sit.

Yuri allowed him and then walked to his bed to sit on it, leaving his backpack on it to take the things out and let them in front of both guys.

—And explain to me about those big knives that you were holding. There is a reason that you had them, right? —He asked when carefully put the knives out of the backpack, throwing them at the floor because he doesn’t want to leave the opportunity for the guy to attack him.

—Yes, it is. I’m a soldier. I told you before. I’m part of the scouting team, those are my knives to kill titans and this is my 3DMG.

The strange apparatus was something more that caught Yuri’s attention by all the buttons that had, even if the people of that dimension couldn't understand technological changes, he couldn't understand about weapons.

—What is the purpose of wearing it? It seems heavy.

—I could teach you, but I need to be in open spaces where I can balance. This apparatus can help us to achieve high places and attack at the titans with the knives. Fighting on land is useless when the enemies are higher than a building… well, our buildings are shorter than yours. Here, things made me feel tiny. —He said with a little smirk at the end of his words and then looked at the guy who was keeping his glance at him. — I promise I won’t hurt you. I’m so confused, as you’re.

The new information about the blond guy didn't make him feel more confident about the situation, altogether if the situation of the guy was true, he feels pity by his situation. He honestly said he was alone in that brave world; Yuri couldn’t imagine losing his grandfather and find the force to continue living like that.

—I can’t trust you so easily, Arlert. But by some weird reason, you’re here and maybe I could help you… I’m not gonna say some shit about destiny, but this time possibly was written like this. —Yuri revealed himself to the guy before whispering and got up from the bed to take his stuff and carry it to the little table in the corner of the room.— Anyway, try killing me and I will hurt you more than you could think, little brat; or try to steal something from me and the next thing that you would feel would be your own weapon in your chest.

Armin laughed slightly but when he saw Yuri putting his knives in a strange metallic box, he understood he was not so confident about his presence in the same room.

—Don’t worry. I just want to return home. I will have dinner with my friends, but I’m trapped here…

—Hey, don’t take care of dinner. We’ll take dinner with some guys tonight, it’s better that you take a shower. Man, you stink. —The wardrobe was opened, and the other guy could see many clothes, not as much as he could imagine because half of the seizure was taken by the luggage. Almost all were a dark colour, and some had weird patrons, even he could say those were awful styles.

Would they have dinner together? That sounded strange to Armin, but he didn't reply anything because eating a little piece of bread would be a blessing right now.

—Tonight, I will teach you some lessons. Starting with those awful and aged clothes. Your fashion style stinks more than your smell. If you'll be my cousin for those days, you need to change your image… Starting with those bangs, makes me feel repulsion and want to cut it all. —Yuri said when getting his box where he usually carried things to take care of his hair and skin. As a skater, he taught that something important that sale is the appearance. If you look like a million dollars, you are a million dollars.

—Hey! We have the same cut. —Armin replied with those hurtful words of the guy behind him. Some time ago Eren said he had beautiful hair and used to play with it, even some girls of the team played with his hair because they liked it.

—We don’t have the same, brat! I don’t cut my hair with a bowl. —Yuri laughed by his own words and took the scissors to turn at the young soldier with a little grin. —Time to end that shitty style, and you cannot recede, Armin.

The gap between them shrunk and made Arlert a little scared, but he could not moan about that.

It was part of a soldier to be brave and follow orders from above…

But that task was too much!

* * *

"Let's cut it up a little more!"

"What are you saying?! I don't want to lose my appearance! Eren loves this style!"

"Eren is an old man? This seems boring! Let me try something."

Half an hour later, the guys were standing up in front of the big mirror of the bathroom room. Armin, who first was a little denied changing his hair, seemed very surprised by the way his hair was falling.

Some hairs were longer or shorter, not as it previously was a style that was straighter, this time, he was wearing a modern style where his bangs have different sizes and made his eyes get more attention.

—Man, I told you it would look good, I think this is my best work till now. I’m getting the best results. —Yuri said with his confident tone. The first matter was not to convince Armin to let him cut his hair, the most difficult was to find a better cut that he could do. And when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he realized that nothing was better than himself.

—Mmh, I thought you would let me bald, but I guess it worked. But don’t you think I seem like you? —Armin asked when suiting his hair and turned his glance at the other guy. Both were almost physically equal, but the behaviour makes obvious who was each one.

—Anyway, people must see us as relatives. And I’ll not allow you to ruin my surname. You’ll thank me later. —The scissors were saved again in a deep place where the soldier could not find them as the most important things for the Russian guy. He still has a little fear for the soldier and will not let valuable things or something that could be used as a weapon in the above surfaces. — I’ll take a shower. Stay on my bed if you want or better come with me. You will be very interested in this...

An idea came to his mind when he almost thought about sending a message at Otabek to come and take care of the soldier, but he remembered when he had to take care of some kids. There is something that a kid could not deny seeing for hours, standing in the same place, and making the life of each parent easier.

—This is a television. Watch it meanwhile I take a shower. —Yuri said when he took the control of the TV in front of the bed and pointed to turn on, making the screen change from black to a logo and then a scene which seemed like a chapter of Grey’s anatomy. —I was searching for something interesting, but I just found bad old movies. I hope you can find something better.

Opposite that he thought the other could react to the new technology in front of them, Armin seemed a curious puppy and came closer to the skater, analysing the control that was holding in his arm.

—How is it possible? The black box was standing without any sound and suddenly an image appeared… Is it magic? —He asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

—Neither magic nor something that could hurt you. Hence you should discover its functions, you could see a diversity of programs, series, movies, whatever you want! If you can find it… Whatever these little buttons help you to change the channel or the image.

The explanation was shorter than Yuri could imagine, he just had to repeat for three times to make Armin understand the common buttons. The other was someone very helpful and just asked a few things, then Yuri could take his shower serenely by the sound of the television on. He assured the other was watching the Animal Planet channel because he noticed the sparkle in his blue eyes when the elephants were showing in that channel.

Ten minutes ago, Yuri came into the room wearing new stylish and formal clothes that he would wear for the dinner, also his hair had a braid that collected the half of his hair and the other half was loose.

—Hey, brat. Are you ready to take a shower? I’ll teach you the shower keys.

Armin, who was lying on his chest on the bed, blinked for a while and then turned his glance at the skater, giving him a little smirk, showing his excited face for being learning about animals and nature. Somethings as the book of his grandfather and others newer.

—Hey… I’ll take it now. I’ve been here since you got in, even I couldn’t realize that you weren’t here. — He yawned slightly and got up of the bed, stretching his arms. —That channel is very interesting. I always love learning new things related to the outside world and to see those images… Eren will understand that I was right, there’s something more outside the walls.

The way that Armin used to say the things as a convict dreaming to go outside made Yuri realize that guy never saw anything more than those awful monsters and war. Maybe the luck of the soldier changed, and this time Yuri could change his perspective about life.

—First, you need to not smell like this, and we will talk more about the outside world. Anyway, don’t you want to investigate what things we eat? I think you had hunger. —He said with an intention to catch the attention of the guy at another topic, and it worked because the stomach of the guy made a sound and his face turned red with embarrassment.

—I want to eat. I’ll be ready in a while. —He said, folding his arms to walk in the direction the other guy existed, taking the towel on his hands. — Did you tell me that the left key was cold water, right? I’m used to taking a cold shower.

—Yeah, take care of yourself. If you need something, scream for help. —Yuri said funnily while turning and went to his closet, searching for his shoes.

Armin nodded and walked into the bathroom, looking at each part that Yuri taught as essential components. The soldier knew some things, but Yuri introduced others as the bathtub. But the most important thing that caught his attention when he closed the bathroom door was the big mirror where his reflection was standing and looking at himself.

He shyly walked to be closer and then proceeded to play with his new hair. He felt a strange emotion of happiness, calm and that made him intrigued about what reality was.

When he was taking off his clothes, his glance was maintained in the mirror, looking at himself as never he did. Eren used to say that he was a pretty boy and now he could affirm his suppositions. More because he would never listen again to those words splitting his best friend’s mouth.

—Sorry, Eren… —He mumbled when he saw his hair again. — I would like to be at home…

Those were his last words while he took off Yuri’s shirt and got in the bathtub.

* * *

—Armin! Are you ready? It's almost time for dinner. I'm hungry. —Yuri asked knocking the door, whispering.

It happened almost 15 minutes when Armin got into the bathroom and Yuri just called Otabek to confirm his presence in the same table. Also, he received messages from Victor to ask if they will go for him. But lucky their hotel rooms were afar, and he just denied saying they will meet at dinner.

When the door was opened, Yuri raised one of his eyebrows with curiosity and then smiled.

—Looks good. —The guy who was walking out of the bathroom was wearing a black pair of jeans, with a formal shirt and a tie. His hair was a little suited but made him look older than his old style. — Time to go.

The Russian took his personal stuff and put in his pockets, then opened the door of the room and walked outside.

—I'm feeling a little strange. What about if they don't agree with me? I don't know anything about here. What should I say if they ask for my life? —Armin asked at the guy, feeling a little concerned but the hand raised of Yuri made his words stopped.

—I have an idea. This is what we will do. —He said taking off a paper of his pocket to give at the boy.

Armin raised one of his hand and took the paper, reading for a few seconds before made his cheeks blushed.

That idea sounded crazy but maybe it could work, making that night the most interesting in his life.


	6. Fake prince, good tastes.

  
  
  


When both blonds arrived at the dining room, the ambience was notably favourable. Each contender had a drink in his hand, something seemed like a beer or a kind of wine. And almost all were talking with each other except Otabek, who was drinking lightly his beer in the right corner of the table. Next to him was Pichit, loading some photos that were taken from the shows while talking with Yuuri, who was holding a glass of wine in one of his hand meanwhile his right hand was taken by Victor, who was talking cheerfully with Christophe with a jar of beer.  
  
—Hey, move away, we want to sit here. —Those were the first words that Yuri said when walked at the right corner, pushing one more chair next to the hollow space to allow Armin to sit next to him and not make him feel uncomfortable by the strange skaters in front of him.  
  
Victor, who was holding a nice conversation, turned, and smiled at the guy, waving one of his hands at Armin’s direction.  
  
—It’s nice that you two came. We’ve been waiting for you to order. —The oldest declared with a smirk before looked at Armin taking place next to Christophe, seeming a little confused by the new faces. — Yurio, why don’t introduce your guess?  
  
That question made Yuri stop the little conversation that was maintaining with his new friend and remembered Armin, so he nodded.  
  
—He’s my cousin, Armin Arlert. From Russia. Don’t disturb him or I’ll kick you. —Those friendly words were the only that he said to return to his previous conversation, but none cared too much about that because they were used to that.  
  
—Let me introduce these characters correctly. This is Christophe Giacometti, one of the skaters. —Victor denoted the guy next to him, who smiled enticingly, making Armin blushed his cheeks. Right now, he was asking at the force that sent him to that reality why he was surrounded by good-looking guys. The guy, Christophe didn’t seem as hot as Victor, but his charming was something different; he had an aura that makes people analysing and falling in love by the way his lovely face looked you, and more, by the way, the words “Pleasure to meet you” came out of his mouth.  
  
—We’ve faced each other before, but I couldn’t introduce this guy properly; he’s Yuuri Katsuki. —The praised words that came out of his mouth were not the only thing that could show the appreciation that the tall guy had with the men next to him, also the holding of his hands and a gold ring in each hand as his little touch could say the essential to understand their relationship.  
  
—Nice to meet you, Armin. —The guy that this time said those words made Armin feel a little less nervous; Yuuri seemed someone normal when he was compared with the rest of the guys in that dinner table. Anyway, he looked handsome in Armin's eyes, that kind of boys were more his type and he could affirm that when the men smiled at him.  
  
What the hell is the key to be so handsome and stylish? He felt like he was zero on their sides.  
  
—And this is Pichit Chulanont, he is one of the skaters too.  
  
The next guy was more friendly and made Armin feel comfortable when saw his calmed face, also he seemed a little more focused in his cell phone but then raised his glance to see the new guy on the table.  
  
—Hey, your surname sounds neat. Yuri said you came from Russia, but tell us, why are you here? Did you fly so much to support him? —That question was something that Armin expected but he remembered the dialogue that Yuri had with them when they were arriving at the restaurant.  
  
"Just be cool and follow the script. Nothing wrong could happen and if you feel a little attacked, just say that you want to get another drink and I'll lead the situation, right?"  
  
The script... Well, the script was just three lines written in a wrinkled that right now was into his pockets.  
  
—I've always had a close relationship with Yuri and follow his performances, not physically, but I send my support to him from my castle...  
  
—Wait, did you say castle? —Christophe asked, astonished as the other three skaters that seemed more focused on the words of the blond guy.  
  
—Oh, yes, the castle is part of my family. My family has lived there for decades and I lived all my life inside the walls of the castle. This is the first time that I went out of the palace and I'm feeling confused about all the new things surrounding us... We don't have this kind of thing in the castle. —Armin said with confidence each lie that dropped off his mouth, following the instructions that Yuri said in the hallway.  
  
"You'll be my cousin from a long palace away from the rest of the cities. My grandfather used to tell me a story related to a castle in the northeast of Russia, which people used to visit until was closed by supposed ghosts. So, we should follow the farse and say that your family doesn't have any connection with the outside world."  
  
—So that's the reason you were wearing a weird cap and dirty clothes when we met, right? —Victor asked before drinking a little wine, sitting in a better position to stroke the ring of the Japanese skater.— And with whom went out? Or did you do on your own?  
  
—Yes, I was wearing a traditional costume from my palace. And no, I went out of my castle with my loyal friend and butler Eren. But he was waiting to go out to meet with a girl from Japan, she is almost his sister, so he went to Japan and promised to come for me after a week. So, all this time I'll be living with Yuri. —Armin said with a little smirk before turning his head at the blond skater.— Isn’t it true?  
  
—Yes, he’ll be with me. —The other guy agreed with his words before moaning in a low voice and asked for two drinks at the waitress, obviously nothing that could contain alcohol for the youngest pair.  
  
—Oh, then you should prepare yourself because there are so many beautiful places to visit… —Victor replied, thinking about sightseeing he did with Yuuri the previous days.  
  
—There are beautiful coasts, but we are in winter… —Christophe said before asking for another round of beer.  
  
— But first, you need to start with the food.— The Japanese skater announced before taking the menu of the centre of the table and put on it, letting the pairs to check the dishes available to eat that night.— Tell us, what do you usually eat in your home? You should taste something different.  
  
Armin’s glance searching for Yuri as he was asking for help, they didn’t talk about what kind of food is in that reality, so he couldn’t be sure if he says he eats meals could make something weird for the rest.  
  
The other just nodded with his head and allowed the other to say whatever he was thinking.  
  
—Well…I used to eat something normal, just bread, water, and rice… Sometimes we eat meat but just in important times because it is very unusual to get in my place. —Armin explained before watched the big paper on the table, analysing each word that was written on it.— What would you recommend me to eat? I’m not sure but I'd like to eat something that couldn’t hurt my stomach.  
  
—Maybe you should start with something soft for your stomach, would you like to try a paella? We ate the day that arrived in Spain and we're a little dizzy after the flight. —Victor recommended the first option, which seemed something strange from Armin´s view, also seemed like a broth.— It’s chicken, rice, and vegetables. It’s unique by the condiments that augment its flavour. Very delicious!  
  
—I can tell you that’s a great offer! You should try it, Armin. Also, there is a vegetarian option for that dish if you deny eating whatever meat. —His fake cousin corresponded with the opinions of the rest of the skaters in the table. There were so many options that the blond soldier could try but it would be impossible if he could be sick by something bad in his stomach.  
  
Nothing is more stupid than be sick by eating spices, and it was not a better option because Yuri was almost “looking after” the blond guy.  
  
—Then, let’s ask for dinner. We’re craving for something to start this winning night. —Christophe announced with a smirk before raising his beer when he saw the waitress bringing the drinks at the guys, something seemed like soda.— Come on, let’s cheer for a fun night.  
  
Victor was the first to raise his hand with a beautiful smile, then was Yuuri, who a little embarrassed raised his beer; after the Japanese, his friend Pichit and Otabek raised their cup of wines, so Yuri raised his soda too because he will not let at his friend alone in that situation.  
  
Armin, who just realized the situation by the glances of the rest, took his soda, looking at the little drink for a while but raising his glass with effort, smiling at the rest of the guys, who smiled at him.  
  
—Let’s do it… —Armin declared a little shy before the rest of the guys made a toast and after drinking their cocktails. The blond first doubted about the liquid but then tasted the flavour of the black liquid, which savour was a mix between a coffee and something very gaseous. Not something that he liked to drink too much but for that time was right.  
  
The next thing they did was do their orders and another round of alcohol for the majors when the minors just drank their sodas and talked with the skaters.  
  
—And tell us, Armin. Do you have a fiancée or someone special? —Victor asked the guy, the platinum guy was the person who really talks too much and careless of all the topics, in contrast with his supposed fiancée, who just talked slightly and calmly with the Asian skater.  
  
—Well, I don’t have good luck in that area… neither time nor the best personality to catch someone’s attention. —He declared at the beginning, thinking a little about the reality that he came from.— But it’s someone…  
  
—Really? And who is that person?  
  
Victor and Christophe were the people who focused more on Armin and he was glad by that.  
  
—I think Eren sometimes looks handsome… —He said, blushing.— And well, he always has been next to me, my best friend, my support… And I’ll like he’ll be my lover but it’s impossible.  
  
—What do you mean?! Does he have a couple or something? —Christophe replied.  
  
—Oh no, he doesn’t have any couple, he doesn’t care about those things… he just thinks about his abilities to kill… —Armin remembered on time to change his words before messing up the conversation as Yuri tried to avoid it. -- enemies! Yes, he just cares about killing enemies. He tries to take care of the kingdom with his life.  
  
— Or maybe he would try to save you with his life, isn’t true?  
  
—Guys are like that, just thinking a lot of things and not focusing on reality. Believe me, I had to persevere at this beauty to live each part next to me. —Victor said with a funny smile before drank a little wine.—  
  
—Oh, that’s true! Yuri told me to ask you about their relationships, how did you meet? —Armin took the opportunity to change the topic because it was time for him to make a mistake in something and change the fake story that Yuri invented for him.  
  
The platinum guy nodded enthusiastically before raising his hand, showing the gold ring in his hand.  
  
—All started in the banquet, he was so drunk that he asked me to be his coach if he would win the battle dance naked. —Victor mentioned with his natural flirty voice but Yuuri turned his head and gave him a little knock at his shoulders.  
  
—Stop chastening me! Still is embarrassing because I didn’t know that until three days ago. I almost don’t believe that, but the pictures and videos of that night made me embarrassed about the situation. —The Japanese blushed slightly, making at his couple put his arm around his shoulder and keeping close to him, saying “That was good” in a whisper.—  
  
—He did embarrass things, even he challenged me to a battle dance. —Yuri, who was sitting next to Otabek, looked at the rest of the skaters, raising one of his eyebrows with fun at the other Yuuri.— All did embarrass things that night.  
  
Victor laughed slightly, taking his phone to show at Armin the picture of the Japanese and Russian skaters in a strange position, which seemed as if they were dancing.  
  
—Look at your cousin, he was a good dancer that night.  
  
—Victor! —Both guys screamed at the guy, with a little embarrassed for the pair related about show pictures like that at Armin, but Armin just slightly laughed when the pictures were moving side to side, showing the poses they were doing while were dancing and the determination in their faces as they tried to be the best.  
  
—Well, I didn’t know he was a good dancer. —He said humourful, turning his head at Yuri, who denied with his serious face.  
  
—It was the emotion of the night, I won a gold medal, so I should dance that good. —Yuri responded with a little sarcastic smile before looking at the Japanese skater, who had his cheeks a little red.— Let’s try not to do the same this year.  
  
The fun in his words made the oldest Yuuri laugh and nodded with his head.  
  
—Maybe just a normal dance this time. Anyway, this time I won’t be alone this year and try to not get so drunk. —He said before suiting his glasses, smiling a little at Armin, who corresponded his smile, the skater seemed someone very shy and cute, easy to embarrass as he noticed the time they were sitting there.  
  
—I’ll be taking you to the banquet, so, don’t worry, we’ll drink just a few drinks.  
  
—Well, he always started like that! Last time we’re at Chicago, Yuuri asked for some margaritas, just drank three and then none could stop him, and even ended up singing at the table of the restaurant. —Pichit said funnily, taking his cell phone to search for the pictures of that night because Victor started asking for some proofs, while Yuuri denied and blushed, taking the arm of his old friend to not give those bad memories to his coach.  
  
Armin laughed slightly as the rest of the people in the table, even Otabek and Yuri were putting their attention at the conversation between the platinum guy and the Japanese, who seemed a little embarrassed by his alcohol support.  
  
—It was your birthday so I approached to celebrate but I think I should leave the alcohol for a bite. —He said as an excuse but could not continue because the waitresses appeared carrying all their dishes and caught the skaters’ attention, and Armin showed an impression when he saw the dish that was put in front of him.  
  
—Wow… —He whispered and took one look closer at the dish to know if the tasty smell was coming from it and it was confirmed, making his belly sound, showing his craving for food.  
  
—Enjoy it, guys! —Victor said before he took his spoon and ate a little of his dish, moaning after tasting all the flavours in his mind, making say “Delicious!” before continuing eating.  
  
Armin decided to try his dish when Yuri did an affirmation that all was good with his food and could try it, also analysed the colours, the smell and then took a little food in his spoon to eat it.  
  
The first sensation that he obtained by all the condiments in his mouth was sour, then a little spicy to end with something fresh, but his mouth was melting with the new tastes of the food mixed in the dish.  
  
Even his cheeks coloured by the exquisite taste he obtained, later he grinned at Yuri, who was looking at him with his eyebrows raised as if he were asking for his opinion.  
  
—And? —The blond skater asked.  
  
—Delightful… Indeed, love it. —He honestly announced with a little smirk, making the rest of the group celebrated with their glasses, saying “Salud” apart from Otabek and Yuri, but the oldest seemed happy, enjoying the dinner.  
  
He laughed slightly when heard and saw at the guys but then asked Yuri for that strange stuff he didn’t know, but the only thing that he obtained from Yuri was shrugging his shoulders while eating.  
  
—Brats, none understands them.  
  
The soldier just laughed slightly, looking at the rest of the people enjoying their dishes, as also talking funny about the dinner and the plans for the rest of the days, making the ambience friendly and receiving each comment easily to talk with them.  
  
Armin really didn’t understand the reason why he was there, but he was happy to not be alone. For the first time in a long time, he would have a surpassing night without Titans, war, or danger near to him.  
  
He should enjoy it.


	7. “A little memory inside my head.”

  
The dinner was amazing, and Armin was glad by the new tastes, the combination of foods and the desserts were better than he expected. He usually ate bread when there was not much food for all the soldiers, but Christophe tried to convince him to taste something called “Churros”, he wasn’t sure about that. The description the guy said was that the churros were fried bread with sugar, something that really did not sound as glorious as the meal he enjoyed. Even, he assumed that was something that Sasha some time ago made when filling a piece of bread with olive oil and cheese, seemed like junk but smelled a little good.

Anyway, he requested advice at Yuri, trying to know what would be better to eat as dessert, because he loved sweets, confections; he demanded something new to taste.

He suggested something called “Catalan cream”, which caught Armin’s attention when the old guy next to his fake cousin described that dessert as one of the best by its sugar, eggs, and lemon mix. So, he decided to try it and requested one of those.

—I heard that it will be a party close to here. We should go, even J. J. is there. I saw the last photos he uploaded on his profile. —Pichitau mentioned the rest of the skaters when he saw more uploads from the skater.— Even there is a karaoke place there.

—We can’t. Yuri is too young to be allowed to enter that place. —Yuuri replied when saw some pictures of that place. Maybe it could be fun but in that situation was different, supposedly that was the night for celebrating the victory of Yuri.

—Whatever. You can go there if you want to. After this, we’ll return to my hotel room.—The youngest Russian replied at the Japanese, sitting in a better position to see the rest of the guys.— I’m exhausted.

—You did a splendid performance, why would not be you tired? —Otabek said at the guy in front of him, giving a grin that was corresponded by Yuri.

—Don’t be so silly. I know you will go too.

The pair laughed by the reason of each word between them. The oldest will visit the party because a friend of him will be the DJ that night.

—We can do something tomorrow. Yuuri and I were scheming to do sightseeing in the northeast part of the city. Will you and your cousin come with us, Yurio? —Victor commented friendly, turning his head in the direction where both blonds were sitting just to see the way Armin blushed for feeling the glance of the oldest, and Yuri moaned loudly.

—Maybe. I’m not sure if we’ll be still in Barcelona tomorrow. —He said tranquillity before eating his churro.— Anyway, I promised my cousin to go to the sea close to him. Doesn’t care if it’s cold. He is a big fan of seas and oceans.

Armin nodded when Victor turned his head at him and asked about the supposed hobby, agreeing with the comments that the skaters were saying about the beautiful sea close to the hotel and how they should return in summer to take a shower.

— Then we should guarantee an incredible night in the city. Have you been to a karaoke bar? —Christophe asked the guy, memorising about the information that he read before skating that night.

—Those places are for people older than 18 years. Tell me, those guys really seemed as 18-year-old? — Victor replied with a funny smirk before pointing at the pair of blonds, who gave him a bad glance as if they were offended.

—You old men didn’t know but yesterday I joined a club, by the illegal way, but I got in. So, seek for the address, give me fifteen minutes and we’ll be here seeming older as you, brats. —Yuri answered at Victor. The outfit he dressed to enter at the club last night was dirty because he used it in the performance, but by luck, he bought other things that he could use and lend to Armin.

—Move on, Armin. We need to shut their big mouths. — Armin, who was still eating his dessert, moaned as a kid and ate faster to fill his chews and get up off the table, giving a little closed smile at the guys before walking behind Yuri.

—What would you do? I’m trying to imagine something, but you are like a box of surprises. —Otabek asked at Yuri, standing up of his chair to follow at the pair of blonds after left enough cash to cover his dinner.— Don’t know if the next move will be something as the performing

The time was running, and Yuri was planning something good inside his mind, maybe something with the clothes he bought for parties but also something that could cover his skin from the outside cold atmosphere.

—I cannot say something because I love surprises. Firstly, need your jacket, so take it off and give me that and maybe your glasses too. Do you have an extra pair? —He asked when the sound of the elevator arriving at the reception sounded.

The older skater raised his eyebrows before nodding.

—Indeed, I’m hoping to see a good appearance from your cousin too. —He said while taking his jacket off and throwing it at the arms of the Russian skater.— 15 minutes or I’ll go without you. Hurry up.

Those were his last words before he turned and went to the entrance of the hotel, where the rest of the skaters were arriving, as they seemed to talk about some songs that they had recently heard.

Yuri smiled at the back of his friend and then took his jacket, carrying in his shoulders to enter the elevator and look at his fake familiar, who seemed a little confused by the situation.

—Tell me, Armin. Have you tried some makeup?

* * *

Laughs were perhaps the sound more common that heard from the hotel room of the skater. Ten minutes before, when both guys arrived, Yuri started saying that he should change his clothes to seem someone older because they will enter at a party for old people.

—I’m a good person and I think that would be as dishonest of my part. Also, if Eren and Mikasa get the knowledge of this, I’ll be in serious matters.

—There is no good or bad person in this situation, it’ll be like the first time you do this and my second time for me. Believe me, sounds bad but feels so good. —Yuri replied at the guy when he was helping the other with his look, putting on some makeup that could make him seem older. He had a lot of videos of Pinterest that help with some tips in makeup and how to look older with special clothes.

—Are you trying to sell me a strange drug or getting me at a party? —Armin joked, opening his right eye to see in the mirror the supposed makeup that Yuri explained when they were in the elevator.

“Just to make your eyes like a cat.”

—Haha, don’t try to get away from this. We don’t know how to make you come back to your reality and I wouldn’t leave alone here. Maybe you could do a fire or steal something. Too much danger that I’m not able to get. —When the fine black line and something of eyeshadow was covered by translucent powder.— It’s over. What do you think?

The contrast was simple by the transaction of the black shadow, a little grey and plate. But the thing that caught his attention was the fine line at the end of his eyes that made his glance little closed and charming.

—I like it…. Makes me feel a little strange but looks great. Good job, Yuri. Thank you. — He thanked the guy with his sincere smile before standing up on the chair and walking to the bedroom, where his clothes were ready to suit on.

—Then just change your clothes and let me brush my hair. We’re almost done.

The clothes that both will wear that night would be something like a pair outfit. Yuri was wearing a pair of Prussian blue skinny jeans, a formal striped shirt white with ocean blue. He also had a pair of brown high boots that he bought the last time he was in Russia, but he didn’t wear too much. After all, he felt more comfortable with his sportive shoes because he usually slipped too much when walking and didn’t want to fall.

Above his shirt, he wore the black jacket of Otabek to stylish his outfit, trying to equilibrate his own styles. And his hair was almost all falling free, with a waterfall braid to maintain his makeup as the first approach that people could see.

Armin, on the other hand, was wearing something less shiny than Yuri. He wore a silk translucent black shirt that left a part of his chest opened and a necklace with a gold cross, better to say that was the same necklace that Yuri wore for his performance. A pair of formal jeans that seemed ironed and the shoes on his feet. His hair, in contrast, had a half-Up braided ponytail, making his face freedom of any hair and his eyes highlighted with a subtle eyeliner cat.

He seemed as if he were sawing someone else, never thought that someday he could seem as cool as that way. “Maybe Eren would like me this way.” Ha. He laughed slightly and denied, “Eren loves me in whatever way.”

—You seem as hot as me. Even I could kiss you, but that would be as if I were kissing a mirror. —He said comically before walking to his bureau to get his cell phone and money.— Move on, we need to meet at the others.

* * *

After both blondes were wearing new clothes, they walked at the reception of the hotel, talking about the common parties that were probably realized in the village where Armin lives.

—There are not so many parties if you’re part of the army. I think all the people just expect to see you again after a large expedition. Armin explained at Yuri when was the probability to enjoy and be glad that someone is alive and what happens when someone important dies in the middle of an expedition.

—So, what about birthdays? Is something common for you to be in the middle of the battle even in those days?

—Well, we never take so much importance of those days because we never know when will be the day that the colossal Titan could attack us again and this time maybe it could break the entire wall. And if that happens, people will die, no matter if we’re there to help them. The territory is shrinking, but Eren helps us to recover a big part of our land. —The pride in the voice of Armin when he talked about Eren as something noticeable.

—But last time you told me he’s a soldier like you. What can he do to stop those big monsters? I saw it with your flashbacks and Titans seemed scary.

The way that the conversation they had before in the room was not so much information for the Russian skater, he really wants to know more about the world of his fake relative. Also, the source of all that problem could maybe be something related to his dimension or the flashbacks that he had, where Eren was shown as a prince ready to save his best friend.

—Oh, I forgot to tell you but he’s also a titan… Well, he’s a titan shifter. We don’t understand yet about his abilities, or how it was possible, but he obtained the power to change himself into a titan. That’s the reason we could recover a part and annex it to human territory.

Armin stopped walking when he noticed that Yuri was no longer on his side, so he turned and looked at the skater, who seemed shocked and then raised one of his eyebrows.

—Okay, what a minute? Are you saying that little brat is supposedly a big titan as the titan that tried to eat you? — It sounds impossible to believe in the mind of Yuri. That boy seemed someone as common as the Japanese Yuuri, maybe the same as bored but now Armin was saying that his friend has a strange power.

—Well, that’s true. Sounds impossible but in a world where titans try to eat humans, what more can we expect? —The sad senses of humour that split in his words made Yuri walk at his side to stand next to him, raising one of his hands.

—Show me. Last time you showed me that scene where Eren saved you. —He said looking at his own right hand, examining his fingers for a while and then focusing his attention at the blue eyes of the blond in front of him. —I think you could show me if you try.

First, Armin doubted that idea. How was possible for him to do something related to magic or the superior force? But he has nothing to lose if he tries, so he raised his left hand and came near the boy.

—Okay, I’ll try it, but I don’t know what would happen, so please, don’t kick me if something wrong happens.

Those were the last words before focusing his own mind in the flashbacks where he saw Eren appear from the titan, something that he didn’t have words to express and still be something incredible, almost like a miracle. That day he obtained a big lesson.

Never stop fighting, like Eren, because there would be always a chance to succeed.

After that image, he remembered the plan the scouting group was planning to recover more places and kill the titans, also, he remembers the moments when he saw Eren laid on the floor. When almost all the soldiers believed he couldn’t get up and were saying that he died, they tried to let his friend alone, but he never doubted to go down and try to save him.

The memory of himself on the titan’s nape and how he slightly doubted before took off his knife and stabbed at his friend.

—Armin, what would you… —Yuri’s words ceased when felt the fingers of Armin entwine his fingers and then a blinding light appeared in front of his eyes, making him close his blue eyes and then blinked for a few times, trying to retrieve for the radiance.

“Eren! Can you hear me?”

Those were the first words that he heard when opened his eyes again, trying to understand where he was and the strange village that was around him, which seemed the same as the last memory Armin showed to him.

“Get a hold of yourself!” “Get out of here or we’re all gonna die!”

Man, the warmth he was feeling in his chest was burning all his veins and making him feel a little dizzy realizing about the place he was, or well when Armin was while he was looking all from his eyes.

“Don’t you give in to some lame titan’s body.” “Now, quick!” “Get the heck out of this lump of flesh!”

The phrases that Armin replied at the way he was holding those knives against the titan’ skin.

But nothing happened, no sound, no move, nothing. The silence that was evolving being in the middle of the trenches made him feel a little nervous but the excitement that was running in his veins and the shaking body of Armin made him understand something was bad.

“Who’s gonna avenge your mother, eh?!” The view of Armin’s fists kicking the tough skin under him accomplished those words.

“You hate them, don’t you? They killed your mother!!” “What happened to wipe out the titans?”

Nothing still happened, just heard some screams coming closer to him and when raised for a few his view he noticed the big stone that was near to the titans.

“At this rate, if I stay here any longer, I’ll be killed by the titans!”

Kill? Did he hear kill? What?

Like his fear was making an effect of the scene in front of him, all became blushed and the next scene he saw was the path in the village where more old houses were almost broken, and corpses were lying on the streets. There was a severe danger near to him, even the artillery he was wearing seemed a little inefficient against the big monsters that were eating people.

There was no time to refuse, to give up or think about something more, seemed as they followed a strategic and when saw they were near to the wall, the big titan that was coming with a big rock on his shoulders put it in the hollow of the wall, screaming, while heard the voice of Armin screamed “Go, Eren!”, that was responded for the yell of the Titan.

—That was the apex in the human victory. Our first victory.

A new voice made him try to move his voice but the only thing that could do was blushed his view, made to blush that he head to close his eyes while the voices around him were saying too many words “Mikasa!” “Those are the wings of freedom” “Hey, brats…”.

—What? —Yuri replied when blinked and again Armin appeared this time in front of him, holding their hands together.

—That was the first time in human history that we got a victory in a plan. We still cannot believe that happened. —Armin expressed with a smirk while starting walking again through the hallway in the way at the elevators.— Since that, I’ve never stopped fighting when I’m almost dying. He saved us from something, a weird power inside him told him to save us, now, we’re in doubt with him. Myself is the person who is most in debt with him, I love him, and I thank his actions, that’s the reason I need to get back.

The sound of the metallic doors opening retrieved Yuri in the real world when Armin was standing up with all his efforts after the things he experimented in that cruel village.

—I’ll assure you to see Eren again. I guess he’s looking at you in all the parts of that wood. —He was not even sure about his words but put one of his arms around Armin’s shoulders and led him inside the elevator.— Come on, before you go, you need to go to a party.

The soldier just gave him a little nod before whispering and seeing through the translucent mirror inside the elevator.

—That’s not true… —Armin answered, making Yuri a little confused and turned his head at him— I’m hotter than you with these clothes.

After those words, both laughed and started talking about the outfits that they wear in their lives.


	8. Those christmas lights that enlighten my heart.

  
When the duo arrived at the lobby, the sound of the elevator opening was like an alert about the pair of strangers that were going out of the metallic box.   
  
Yuri, who was the lowest of both, highlighted by the lead jacket that was on his shoulders, also the golden hair was perfectly united in a beautiful hairstyle that made his style swung between elegance and curtness. His arrival was catching some glances, but the rest of the glances were on the boy next to him.  
  
With a black and translucent shirt that made his skin blighted and the beautiful eyeliner that gave a curious and seductive air from his blue eyes, Armin was wearing his best image that night.  
  
The oldest skaters were almost surprised by the miracles that Yuri could do with makeup and dress in just a few minutes, he was a box of surprises, a lot of good surprises and problems too.  
  
—Let's move on, jerks. —That was the first thing that Yuri said at the Japanese and the Russian, who were the most excited by their outfits and appearance; the Russian even took his phone to take a subtle picture of his companion, he was sure that photo would be something to joke when the blond grows up.  
  
—Wow, you achieved to change yourselves faster than every girl that I’ve met. And Armin, your hairstyle is perfect. —Victor mentioned after Yuri walked in and met with Otabek, who just gave him a nod with his serious face and confirmed the place the party was developing at that moment.  
  
Armin, who was the shyest and reserved, just could mumble a little “thank you” at the Russian while his cheeks blushed by the embarrass of having too many glances seeing at him because, in his reality, all the people ignore him because there was nothing relevant about his presence, they just respected Armin because Eren was next to him and none wanted to start a fight with a bad tempest titan shifter.   
  
—We should walk at the party, it's not far from the hotel or we could pick a taxi by separate groups and meet there when we’ll arrive. —Phichit proposed at his friends when checked the indications that appeared in his cellular about how to arrive at the bar, discarding some option like train or underground because it was efficient taking a taxi and dividing the cost by all the passengers.   
  
—Yeah, it's not so far. I say that walking would be better because I heard there’s a new Christmas market near here and I would like to get another ring for Yurii. —The oldest skater said at his couple with one of his sparkling smiles before took his hand and embraced the ring. As a response, the Japanese Skater blushed and made himself a bunch of nervous before just nodded, feeling his head going white by the nervous of having at his idol taking his hand and saying those things to him.  
  
—Well, let's move. —Christophe finalized the conversation before walking by Victor's side, starting a conversation about the new young skaters that were arriving at the nationals with more power than before. While Otabek and Yuri were talking about a childhood memory, and Phichit seemed busy taking pictures and checking some pictures in his cell phone.   
  
Armin, in the other hand, was shocked by the sparkling lights that were ornamented the streets, some businesses and also some buildings, that he still didn't believe were too high in contrast at the village he was or the walls that always were talking care of his protection.  
  
—It’s very impressive, right? 

That voice made his enquiring mind stopped and find the path to that reality, not his reality, but this temporary reality in where he should discover what was happening around him before something could attack or try to hurt him. Armin smirked when noticed at the Japanese Skater, who seemed the calmest and respectful from the group of skaters, walking next to him. His presence was something that he could enjoy by the calm way he talks, and he was always ready to explain something or talk about something more.  
  
—Christmas is not celebrated in my village in this way, but, amazingly, I can see these scenes. —Yurii continued when got the comfortable silence of the guy and his smile as the confirmation of a new conversation and then decided to get more information of that boy while the rest were talking about something with none sense. —My family in Japan does a simple Christmas dinner and exchange their gifts but it is not necessary to give many extravagant gifts, but you know, the foreign festivities have an impact in almost all the parts of the world. —Yurii explained at the blond guy before introduced his hands into his own coat, covering from the outside cold temperature that was programmed to be colder while night fells.— Aren’t you cold, Armin?   
  
The other boy turned his head at his hands to see that his arms weren’t covered with too many clothes but even so, he didn’t catch a cold that made at all the people surround their bodies with many large jackets or many clothes. He even didn’t think about the possibility to catch a cold.  
  
—I think I could adapt myself to this type of climate. In my village is very cold when the winter arrives and there is a lot of snow. Also, we don’t have too many clothes and I learnt to resist at cold temperatures when I was in the military training… I-I wanted to say when we used to do expeditions with the soldiers. —Armin was saying each thing as if he were talking with someone familiar with his dimension, but he realized his mistakes and could correct his words before the other could suspect something.— Sorry, I was distracted by the thousands of lights that covered the streets, looks beautiful.  
  
The group decided to take a frequent avenue when they went out of the hotel. There were no reporters or fans, so they would walk in calm and see the Christmas’ ornaments on the streets, also, people were walking calmy next to them as each person was focusing on its own business, letting at the skaters felt as if they were in a vacation trip. But it could be considered as the beginning of their vacations.  
  
Some businesses have lights adorning their windows and doors with illustrative images, something seemed cartoons of an old man with a red suit, a pile of snow that seemed like a man with a hat and a nose made by a carrot, and a deer covered by sparkles. Red and white colours were the most used colours that were in some posters which mentioned something about Christmas competitions, some gifts, and more things that he couldn’t understand because that language wasn’t compressible to him. Or maybe because he didn’t have the knowledge about the candy bar was or what pudding means.   
  
—Do you enjoy the snow or prefer to spend your day in the sunny days? In my country was the same, too much snow sometimes and too much sun others… Also, we have a beach near the village and the cold is very easy to feel when the winter is coming. —Yurii replied at the guy after the walked next to a sponsored of a restaurant and took some pamphlets about a Christmas discount for a trip at the Bahamas.   
  
—I’d say the sun. I can do more things if there is sun than rain or snow. —Armin answered at his question after checking the pamphlets on his hand and then fold the paper to save inside the pockets of his pants.—Yurii, well… My cousin, Yuri commented me something about your life, but I would like to know more about you. You seem someone very calm and happy, also, he showed me some videos about your performing, and was amazing; you have big talent. And I heard you change a little after having a Victor as a coach.   
  
The Japanese blushed and nodded. Armin was ready to get a good conversation to meet someone from that dimension and the walk would be a little longer than 5 minutes, so the blond had some information to confirm.  
  
—Well, I’ll tell you a summary. I ended up with Victor as my coach after some embarrassing things that I did in the banquet, and you saw the photos. I asked him to be my coach in my drunk mode. —The Japanese started telling him the situation while his glance was lost in the middle of the streets, but the smile remains on his face because for him tell that story was something funny and unique.— Then, he appeared in my house and announced he will be my coach and make me win the world championship.   
  
Armin raised his eyebrows with curiosity when he heard and tried to imagine that image of the surprised face that the Japanese would have at that moment.  
  
—And what did you do? —Armin asked with curiosity when turned his glance for a few centimetres to notice that Yuri still maintained the conversation with the tall guy, and it was something strange for Armin, but he could notice that pair also was intimate.   
  
—I did the best that I could in a moment like that. Oh, I forgot to say that he was naked at that moment because he was taking a shower in an Onsen. —He remembered at his couple going out of the water and pointing him while he was confident with his naked body, in contrast to Yuri, who was blushing, and his mind blew up.  
  
—Excuse me but, what is an Onsen? —Armin stopped the story before lost himself in the doubt about what Yurii was referring about, also, imaging at Victor naked was something that could be a cheat for his new friend, so he stopped his mind for those thoughts.  
  
—It's like a kind of hot tube where you can take a bath in the outside, almost a pool but with warm water to help the muscles relaxing. —The explanation was clear, and Armin nodded his head when he understood.— Well, so I entered the bath and Victor was there. He saw me and then pointing me to say he was there to make me win the championship.   
  
The memories of that time made the oldest guy split a laugh before whispered and suited his eyeglasses.  
  
—It was very strange... Then I started practising with him when Yuri, your cousin, arrived and tried to retake Victor at Russia with him. —Yurii continued telling the story of both and including at his fake cousin.   
  
Armin, who was inversed in the story, moaned slightly by the surprise of those words. He thought all of them were friends and met from years because his fake cousin talked at him good things of the skaters, ignoring the fact that he split some sarcastic comments about each one, but it was normal because Yuri was that kind of person.  
  
—Then, there was a skating battle, and I didn't understand what happened but supposedly I won. The rest is the same story. Victor and I were building a great relationship until now. —The last thing was almost mumbling by the embarrassment of his own words but the intentional movement of his fingers to touch the ring of his finger, that was a prove for Armin that the Japanese really has feelings for the other.  
  
—Sounds something impressive. I saw videos of your performances and in each one you were amazing. It's not relevant to say you are amazing, Yurii. —The blond replied when the other stopped of telling the story of his last months.  
  
—What about you, Armin? Is there something that you really love? Or a hobby? I'm not sure about what kind of activities the nobility does. Superficially, you seem like someone that could do too many things.   
  
The cheeks of the other blushed while left a little laugh split but then fold his arms.  
  
—Indeed, where I was from, haunting is one of the most important things. I'm not physically the best option and don't have the best force. But I'm good about the strategies and tactics, more about logical thinking. —His ability was not something to freaking out and he knew, but upon reflection, Eren said that his mind was powerful and viable.  
  
—The guy that you mentioned before, is he a kind of hunter?   
  
—He is more like a bomb... He could destroy the things faster than someone could think but, he always saves us and does the best of himself, Eren is special. —Armin declared before turned his glance at the windows of some businesses that shows Christmas ornaments and food.— Wow, the things here are so shinning. What is the name of the big wood that is covered with lights and ornaments?  
  
Even the blond stopped in front of one shop that had a big Christmas tree, it was decorated with many ornaments of toys and candies.  
  
—Oh, that's a Christmas tree, almost all the businesses have one to catch the attention and I guess you like that, right? —Yuuri asked at his companion when saw the sparkling gaze that was on his face.— It's very traditional decorating a tree with things that you like or have. For instance, this business sells candy bars and chocolate, so they put fake chocolates and candies in all the tree.  
  
Armin raised one of his hands when noticed opposite to them were some children who took a candy bar, but he didn’t know if that was allowed and he just touched the rough plastic that folds the candy.  
  
—You can take it, brat. There are a lot, and you chose a walnut candy, what a waste. —Yuri said while arrived next to him and took one of those candy from the down from the tree and then retired the plastic to show at his fake cousin the shape of that candy.— This is a Christmas cane, it tastes better than the walnut bar, take it.   
  
The blond gave at Armin the candy, who accepted and thanked at him before leading the candy at his lips, hearing the recommendation of Yuri to suck it and no biting because the candy was too short that would end swiftly.  
  
—Mmh... —Armin nodded with his head when the candy touched his tongue, letting a weird flavour, something fresh and with too much sugar for his tastes.— It tastes good… I think it would be something soft by colour.   
  
Both blonds started to walk again with the rest of skaters that also stopped to take candies from the tree, it was fortunate that they caught some when there were too many people walking around the tree, but none cared about the candies.  
  
—In your country sugar is not something easy to find, right? —Yurii asked after eating his candy and threw his trash in a paper bin.  
  
The blond denied with his head and ate the rest of his candy to allow himself to respond at his companion.  
  
—Sugar and salt are very rare to obtain… there is a lot of demand that sometimes we had to consume the food without savour, but it’s not bad, anyway, we are happy to have something for lunch. He said, remembering about those times before they entered into the military force and they just had a bread to eat, without nothing more for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, those were the toughest times they had passed.  
  
—Then you should buy some types of candies from the Christmas market, there is a lot of variety that you could enjoy it. —Victor appeared with one of the walnut candies that Yuri said weren’t good, but the oldest guy seemed to enjoy it.— Yuri, come here. We need to take a picture next to that big tree, my Instagram needs more pictures of my love.   
  
The Japanese just blushed but he didn’t deny and let the Russian took his hand to go with him at the corner of a street, where a big tree was covered with ornaments and lights, and some people stop their walks to take a picture of it.   
  
Armin noticed that Christophe took the cell phone of his friend and indicated at the pair of being closed for a better picture.  
  
—Yuri, why don’t you take a picture with your couple?   
  
Yuri, who still was sucking the rest of his Christmas cane, coughed, and turned at his fake cousin with an angry glance; while Otabek, who was adjacent of him, slightly laughed but keeping his serious face.  
  
—What the hell are you saying, brad? We´re friends!   
  
The blond skater replied before knocked the shoulders of Armin and the other tried to apologize for his confusion.  
  
But for Armin, that pair had something… or something was just growing among them.


	9. Before the night starts, let's cheer up our lives.

Before they could arrive at the street where the party was. Yurio took Armin’s coat and came closer to him, walking a little far from the rest, who seemed very busy taking pictures of some ornaments on the shops and checking the location of the party.

—There are some things that you should know before we arrive at the party. I don’t have so many experiences in these cases, but I saw a lot of movies and series to know what is not correct to do in a party or what to say. Hear carefully because I wouldn’t repeat, right? —Yurio said, turning his glance at one of those big windows, checking for a moment his reflection before seeing Armin’s face on the window.

The other blond just nodded his head and kept his attention on Yurio’s face through the window.

—First rule, don’t say your real name. There would be a lot of guys or girls trying to talk with you. —Armin seemed a little confused by his words and before he could reply something more, Yurio continued.— Don’t be ignorant, you’re hot as me. They would try to ask for your information, so don’t say your real name or where do you come from. If they ask something about your country, just say that you are Russian, from the northeast part. And that’s all, try to change the topic, obviously in an indirect way.

—Another topic like what? —Armin asked he wasn’t very familiar with topics around that reality. He just knew about his reality where all was Titans.

—Well, you can mention your hobbies. You know, something about nature and maybe about the food. But avoid questions related to your personal information. But, if they ask your name, you could say… What was the surname of Eren?

Armin blushed before clearing his throat.

—Jaeger. Eren Jaeger.

—That sounds good. Armin Jaeger. So cool. —Yurio said as if he was talking about random stuff, but Armin felt embarrassed when heard that name. Wow, he could be lying if he says he never imagined that surname with his name.—Well, if someone asks you about your name, you answer with the surname of Eren. Also, don’t talk about ages, right now you seem of 21 years, so we take that amount as a base.

Armin nodded once more before looking away from the guy next to him, turning his attention at the lights on each part of the streets.

—What is the next rule? You said the first was not talk about my private information. —Armin replied when noticed some buildings which seemed filled with people and colour lights from their insides as the music.

—The second is no take anything that someone else could offer you. Neither food nor drinks. And the third is that maybe there will be a lot of people inside the party, so if we separate, go to one corner, and stay in that part until we meet. Don’t go outside. Understood? —Yurio was a little panicked by the other blond. It was impossible not being like that because he felt as if he was going with a kid.

And Armin was as him, a little nervous but more excited by the possibility to discover new things.

—Understood. —Armin agreed and noticed how the pair of the oldest skiers walked near one building, checking the name of this before turned at the rest of their friends and nodded with his head.

—We’ve arrived. Yuri and Armin should go before us. —Victor said at the youngest before turning at Otabek, who nodded, approving his proposal.—Okey, let’s search for a free space. Try to not lose in the first part.

The pair nodded but Yuri was who once more took Armin’s coat to keep at the guy next to him before walked behind Otabek.

Armin was a little nervous, but he tried to seem calm when was walking through the principal door, where two guards were standing each one next of the door, looking at people that were walking into the building.

Obviously, it seemed a little suspicious for them to see a pair of blonds foreigners entering the club, but they didn’t say anything nor do something more.

When the pair of blonds were inside the building, both whispered with tranquillity before returned the attention at the party, which seemed to start at the best moment of the night.

Near the door was the bar, who seemed a little full by the people asking their beverages and just a few of them could have a seat in front of the bar. After that bar, there were so many tables, but those were occupied by people drinking, some talking and others singing.

The sound, that was resounding inside that principal room of that party, was not unique because near to principal doors at least three songs were mixing in the ambience.

Armin was a little scared when noticed there was a big part, the dance floor, where a lot of people was dancing and in the front of that part a big cabin was there, with a DJ.

Yurio took the opportunity to explain at the blond some aspects related to the parties before they went out of his hotel room. Hence, Armin knew something like the strange dances they do or the music, which was an important discovery to the blond guy.

In his reality there was music, but nothing with many rhythms as this kind of music. Well, these kinds of music, because there were so many genders and he liked some of them that Yuri showed it.

—Come on, on the second floor there is another bar and individual karaoke. If we have luck, we could find some tables available. —Otabek announced at the group, which were very united to not lost at the rest of the members.

They just followed at the guy, checking who was the ambience around that party. It was a better option to stay in the first part of the building if you were alone or try to find someone else. But for the groups or couples, they were walking on the second floor.

Armin couldn’t ignore those weird glances that some girls and boys gave when they walked near to the bar. Yuri was right when said he could catch too much attention, but he was not too sure about that; Armin believed that he obtained that attention by the guy next to him.

Well, both caught too much attention as the rest of the foreigners. To be honest, they caught all the glance because there was a diversity of people inside their team and all the locals seemed enquiring by them.

—It is too crowded for you, Armin? —Yuri gently asked at the youngest of the pair, trying to make him feel comfortable. For Yuri, Armin was a little puppy trying to explore the outside world, and he was right.

Armin seemed a little lost by his question as if he were very focused on what was happened around him.

—Yeah… I mean. It’s crowded but I’ve been in the middle of big rallies, so I’m used to it. —Armin replied with a smirk at the Japanese.

After some minutes, the group of foreigners arrived on the second floor, where fewer people were but even some tables were fulfilled by some university guys.

They decided to take one of the tables near the karaoke zone but also close to the bar.

—I’m gonna ask for some drinks. Do you want something special? —Victor announced at the rest of his squad.

Yuri just asked for a beer, as Pichit and Otabek. Christophe decided to go with him, and the pair of blonds seemed confused, turning at Otabek, asking for his help because they didn’t know what they should ask.

—Nothing with alcohol. Armin never has tasted it and I don’t want something with alcohol too. —Yurio said, sitting better in his seat before raising one of his eyebrows to his friend.— Is there something that we could drink without alcohol, or with just a little?

Armin seemed a little confused because some time ago he used to think that alcohol was impossible to obtain if you weren’t an officer or someone with a high position. Also, Eren said to him that drinking alcohol never was good.

—You should ask for a “Sorbete de limón”, it’s one of the famous drinks with just a little alcohol. —Otabek suggested at his friend. They were foreigners but it was important to know what they should drink or shouldn’t.— It contains sugar, lime ice cream and cava. The last one is famous champagne original from Spain. But it’s not so hard as the beer.

The pair of blonds looked at each other, trying to discover if they would like to drink something like that.

—For me it’s fine. —Armin agreed. When he heard the drink contained lime and ice, maybe it was like lemonade, so he was fine with that.

Then Yurio agreed and confirmed at the oldest Russian, letting the oldest guys go at the bar.

—Try to not drink so much alcohol for today. —Pichit mentioned with fun at the Japanese Yuri, who blushed and denied with his head.

—I would try. —Yuri replied, sitting better in the chair to look at Armin, who seemed very surprised as a little cat with all the lights and sounds around them. It was obvious that he would be like that in the first party that he goes.— Does it seems strange, Armin?

Armin returned his glance, which was on the dance floor behind the tables, to look at the Japanese. He was being friendly with him and Armin couldn’t ask for something more.

—I think it’s a little strange. I heard there are some dances in my country but nothing like that. And the clothes are very different from those we wear for an important event like a dance… By the way, what’s that box in the front? I’ve noticed that people go to click on it, but I don’t why. —He seemed surprised by those boxes. There were almost five in front of all the tables and the dance floor. Next to that dance floor, there was another person that Yuri called as the DJ.

—Oh, are you talking at the karaoke? You can go and sing whatever song you like. —Yuri explained and then turned at the direction where a group of girls were singing inside a cabin of a karaoke.— It seemed cool because there is five individual karaoke, and the sound doesn’t go out of each place. It’s amazing to have privacy to sing as you want.

Armin was very curious by that thing but before he could turn to ask at Yuri to go with him, the pair that previously went at the bar, they arrived and let the drinks in the middle of the table.

—Okay, I asked at the bartender to not add much alcohol in your drinks. So, take a sorb and if you think it’s tough, let it. —The blond Yuri nodded as the rest thanked by their drinks and took each one their drinks.

Armin seemed a little confused when saw the cup that was holding his drink. A difference of the other drinks, his and Yuri’s were into a strange cup he has never seen in his life but seemed so cool. It was a broad cup, short in comparison to glass but they contain seemed fulfilled with the beverage Otabek recommend to them.

—Sorbete de limón… —He mumbled the name, checking the liquid of the glass with his glance. In the top of the liquid, there was a lot of white foam and a lemon slice holding in the edge of the cup.

Yurio noticed that and before drinking it, raised one of his eyebrows.

—You don’t need to try it if you don’t want. Don’t worry. —He was being patient with that guy because he was inexpert with those things. Yurio had drunk alcohol by some situation in his life, but nothing as an addiction, just curiosity and champagne in important events as family parties or school graduations.

Armin denied with his head to raise his glance at his fake cousin, giving one of his sincere smiles.

—It’s okay. Let’s do it. —He announced, raising a little his glass as the rest of the group did when they were eating in the restaurant of the hotel.

Yurio first hesitated, trying to find a signal that shows that Armin was a little afraid to drink something like that. But he realized that the blond was being brave and had decided it.

So, he raised a little his glass to show gratitude and gave a little, very little smile at the blond.

—Let’s enjoy the night. —He promised, clicking the glasses with Armin before drinking a little of his beverage. Armin followed his steps and lead the edge of the glass at his lips, smelling for a while the sweet of the lime before decided to drink it.

The first sensation he felt was strange.

His senses stopped, he left to hear the sounds around him while he tried to check the mix of flavours inside his mouth. It seemed an explosion of those.

It tasted like an ice cube smelting inside his tongue; cold water flowing through his throat to make his chest felt warm. A weird and unique sensation.

—The first sip, always too intense and soft. As being on the beach in a warm summer. —That voice made Armin return his attention at the reality where he was, looking at Christophe, who was the person who said that.— How was it?

Armin blinked sometimes before cleared his throat, but Yurio talked before him.

—It was good. It's soft. —He announced before turning his glance at Armin.— Did you like it or prefer something more?

The youngest nodded with his head before smiling at the rest, which was looking at the pair of blonds.

—It's good. Thanks.

With that approval, the rest of the group took their drinks and raised for this time clicked among them, celebrating for a glad night.

And it will be.


	10. I left my conscious in the sixth dimension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have a great time with your loved ones. This would be the last chapter of the year. See you in 2021!

> Like it, love it, need it bad  
>  Take it, own it, steal it, fast
> 
> -Say So,Doja Cat.

* * *

After the first drink, Armin drank three times more before he left his empty glass on the table. Yurio supposed that Armin should seem a little affected by alcohol. But he seemed very normal and calm, looking with enquiring at the karaoke zone.

—Armin, would you like to try something more or more of that drink? —Christophe asked at the blond while he was getting up from his seat. He and Victor said they would like to take a picture in one of the ornamented walls on the first floor.

— No, thanks. I’m fine. —He thanked at the pair, smirking returning his attention at the people singing.

Yurio noticed the way Armin seemed very amused by the songs and the environment of the party. At his side, Otabek just announced that he would like to say hello to his friend who was the DJ on the first floor, so he left the pair of blonds and a pair of brunettes.

—So, would you try it? —Yuri asked at the blond next to him, looking for a while at Yurio.— Maybe you could try it.

Armin knew what he was talking about, so he folded his arms and turned to his fake cousin.

—Could we? —More than a question, it sounded as a petition. That was the reason which Yurio could not deny. Even if they would mess inside that place, singing in the worst way possible; it was better to distract Armin’s mind.

—Why not? —Yurio answered before drinking the last drink of his glass and looked at the pair in front of them.— Would you go?

Armin, who seemed a little confused by his answered and understood later what he said, gave Yurio one of his shinning smiles before getting up and stretched his body. As if he was preparing for something that even he did not what was, but he was ready to do it.

As a result of Yurio’ second question, Yuri and Pichitau took their beers. They followed the steps of the youngest ones. They seemed happy by the decision of Yurio, and it was better when they saw the expression on Armin’s face while got into the little space of one of the karaoke.

In particular, his eyes were dazzling, admiring the little lights inside what he knew as the box of music; opposite to them, there was a screen where some titles of songs were. And two microphones were at each side of the karaoke.

—Well, we should let the youngest ones start this battle. —Pichitau said to Yuri, who confirmed his words with a nod and turned his glance at his friend, trying to know what they should sing.

It was easy to understand what was happening inside each mini karaoke zone. Each machine has a counter to be efficient for the situation. There were so many people at the party that would like to use it. Each karaoke had two options, a battle of singing for pairs or individual. Just two songs would be able to sing before they should go out of the karaoke to allow the others to use it.

—Yuri, could you choose one easy? —Armin said at the blond, who was sliding the screen, checking the name of songs, trying to find something for them.

—We will do. I’m not gonna lose a singing battle with this brat. —Yurio announced at Armin, before turning at him.—I know almost half of this list. Listen to them.

Armin was not a genius with the technology. He was a little nervous because he caught the way some people looked at them with curiosity. Maybe it was the diversity of people inside the same room.

He took on one of the songs, which seemed a little easy to follow.

He turned and told Yurio that he found something. But the screen turned to black, announcing the selection of the song. Now was asking for the contenders to take their microphone. He just clicked to ask for a moment to choose!

—Eh?! I just asked for a moment. —Armin said, looking panicky at his fake relative instead of what he imagined, a Yurio upset, he obtained a little laughed for the guy.

—You’re so… Well, I can accept for you. Luckily, I knew which is. —Yurio replied, taking one of the microphones to Armin.— Hold it near to your mouth but not so close. Yes, that distance is right.

Before Armin could say something more, the screen started letting some sounds like a melody very innovative for Armin’s head.

—Don’t worry, I would do the principal voice, so read the yellow part. —Yurio declared at Armin, who nodded but he didn’t apart his glance of the screen. The blonds seemed a little focus by the time the first phrase appeared on the screen, so Yuri and Pichitau took advantage to take a picture of both, as cool memory for the future.

Armin was a little nervous by his voice. He had never sung in front of people. It was something new from him. Maybe he could mess up all and leave at Yuri as a bad singer in front of too many people.

His inquiring mind was creating the worst scenarios where they are being shamed by the other. But suddenly, a voice made his mind stopped.

—Wait a minute! I think I left my conscience on your front doorstep.

Armin was surprised. No, he was in shock. He never thought that his fake cousin could do his voice in that soft.

— Wait a minute! I think I left my consciousness in the 6th dimension.

The soldier seemed a little confused. The pair behind them whistled and animated at Yurio to continue with his song.

The blond skater ignored them but continued singing, holding the microphone a prudence distance of his mouth, waiting for his turn.

—Hold on, wait a minute! I left my consciousness in the 6th dimension… Left my soul in his vision… Let's go get it, oh, oh. —Armin felt like a bucket of cold water wet his entire body. The glance that Yurio gave at him made his body shocked, but the next words made feel confidence.— Let’s go get it, oh.

Armin slightly nodded and turned his glance at the screen, following how the colour yellow started lighting some points. The lyrics appeared.

—Some things don't work. Some things are bound to be. Some things, they hurt. And they tear apart me… —He tried to follow the rhythm of the song, saying those words with calm and elegance. It had a good effect because the pair behind them encouraged at him.

—You left your diary at my house. And I read those pages. Do you really love me, baby?

Armin felt a little intimidated with that question. Suddenly he had the impulse to follow that melody. The lyrics of that song were something more than he expected.

He tried all in his life to maintain safely at Eren. He left his life to keep aside the guy. But in the end, did he love him? Maybe as a sibling, he did. But he read those pages and, Eren didn't love to like him.

—Some things don’t work…some things, they hurt, and they tear apart me.

This time Yurio turned at Armin, raising one of his eyebrows when listened to his voice. He seemed a little shame, a little afraid, but correct about what he was singing.

—Yeah! Do it with me. —Yurio encouraged at Armin, touching his shoulder for a while, and then returning his attention at the screen to sing the first line of the chorus.

Armin couldn’t stop himself and started singing at the same rhythm of the skater.

The pair continued sinning, even Yurio was almost dancing. When the crucial part of the song arrived, Yurio enrolled his arm on Armin’s shoulder to come closer at the guy.

— Some people lie to me. —He pronounced, following his green colour.

— Some just trying to get by. —Armin said, enjoying the privilege of being in that comfortable position.

—Some people I can’t hurt.

—Some just rather say goodbye.

Both said the next “bye” with more fun and smiled at the other before returning to their song.

It was something fun and relaxing to do.

—Let’s go get it… —Armin and Yuri mentioned at the pair, slightly moving their bodies by the rhythm of that melody. It was something exceptional.

After the screen turned at black one, two big numbers appeared in it.

—What?! 66?! —Yurio exclaimed, feeling a little offended. Armin just laughed with shame, feeling his cheeks blushed.

They obtained a grade of 66 points on 100 points available to achieve.

—Stupid machine. —The Russian complained, biting his lip with angry before turning at Armin.

At that moment, Armin stopped laughing and raised one of his eyebrows. He felt as if he would be scold, but Yurio just smirked.

—Good job. Even if we had that grade, we would do better than those grandpas.

Yuri and Pichitau complained. This time they were busy in the selection of their song. 

Then both guys smiled when saw the name of one song. God, it was a lie if they say never did karaoke when they were in The United States.

—Okay, let’s do it. —Pichitau announced, clicking the name of the song before taking one of the microphones.

They decided to sing something easy and calm, so they selected “New rules”.

First Yuri was singing, following the rhythm. Then Pichitau, who surprised at all. After some seconds they were encouraging themselves and made an amazing performance. Even Yurio knew that they could obtain a good grade.

Also, the Russian took one picture of the pair and sent it to Victor.

After the oldest guys ended their song, they turned at the youngest to discover something strange. Behind them, there was a little group of boys and girls, looking inside the karaoke of them with curiosity. Some encouraged at them, and some taking photos in a subtly discrete way.

Yuri blushed and Pichitau smiled with fun, making a peace sign before returning his attention at the screen. Suddenly it went black and then two big numbers appeared on it.

“88.”

—Yes! —Both celebrated, smiling and giving the five with the other. The little group behind them also celebrated, making at the youngest pair to scare for a while. Armin and Yuri didn’t realize when those persons reunited behind them.

—Congratulations, guys. —Armin said at them after Pichitau and Yuri took a selfie in front of the screen, showing their excellent grade.— You did a cool performance.

—For now, you can celebrate it. In the next round, I’m gonna defeat you. —Yurio said, looking with interest at their grade. Then his attention came at the people behind them, analysing their faces for a while.— What do you want?

The humour of Yurio as kind as always.

Armin softly touched his shoulder, trying to calm at his fake cousin before turning his attention at the girls in front of that group. They seemed older than Yurio, even he thought they were older than Pichitau.

—You did an amazing job, guys. —One of the girls who was wearing common clothes in contrast to the people on the first floor. They seemed like university students looking for fun.

—Thanks. —Yuri answered, smiling at the girls. He thought that maybe that group was there to use the karaoke.— Would you try it?

After they saw the nods, they went out of the karaoke.

Armin was walking at the table when suddenly someone held him by his left arm.

—Hey, would you like to dance?

When he turned to know who was, he discovered that she was the same girl they saw before. Aside her were three more girls, who were asking the same at the rest of the skaters.

Armin felt tense for a while. He didn’t know how to dance in his reality, how was possible that he would know how to dance in this reality?

—I don’t know how to dance.—He admitted, trying to be polite with his answer. But he had to consider once more when heard at the three guys accepting their offers.

God, it would be devasting for the girl being the only one in her group that could not dance with someone.

—But you can teach me. —Armin replied once more, admiring how the gestures of sadness changed into happiness in her face.

—Come one. —She thanked and took his hand with confidence, dragging his body at the front of the room. It was there where the dance floor was.

Armin remembered that Yuri said someone could invite him or ask something at him. He was not ready to talk with someone else of the skaters.

When they arrived at the dance floor, Armin analysed better the face of the girl in front of him.

She seemed older than him, maybe 21 or 22 years old.

She was wearing normal clothes like the others, just a green jacket and a pair of black jeans.

Her face was beautiful. And her eyes were covered by pink glitters; contrasting with her lips which were covered by a subtle tone of pink.

—What good luck, I love this song. —She said, coming closer to his ear because it was impossible to hear something if weren’t together.

Around they a voice started to rebound into the walls.

_“I want you to breathe me in.”_

_“Let me be your air.”_

Armin was confused. He didn’t know what was happening when the girl took his hands started dancing. The dance for him was strange but, interesting. The body of the girl was moving in contrast to the music as if she were the person creating the rhythm.

_“How deep is your love…”_

Armin’s body tried to imitate her. He noticed that the colour lights around the dance floor were sweeping all the persons. Sideways he saw at Yurio dancing, without taking the girl’s hand but, he was dancing and smiling at her.

In the corner, Yuri was dancing calmer than Yurio. The Japanese danced with his eyes closed but the girl’s hands were around his neck. She was supporting her body against him.

Luckily the girl in front of him was kind and said something about what they could do. She held his hands as a warm union while their bodies tried to follow the rhythm of the song.

—Don’t be shy. I’m so bad at dancing too. —She announced at Armin, laughing for a while. That made Armin feel less tense.

He was not sure about what more to say, so he pronounced “thanks” at her. Her patience was blessed.

They continued dancing and Armin’s eyes were on the girl’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to see in the middle of the dance, so he decided it.

Maybe for someone else that could be a strange view of Armin looking at the girl’s blouse. Armin admitted. It was cool to dance, but not when someone was too close to his body.

His mind was trying to distract himself hearing the lyrics of the song, but it didn’t work.

_“How deep is your love?”_

_“Is it like the ocean”_

The first phrase repeated for almost all the song and Armin felt a little irritated. Who can describe his or her love? It was irrational.

An ocean? Could the ocean cover all the love he had for Eren? No. His love was more. More than power and money.

_“Is it like Nirvana?”_

He didn’t know what meant Nirvana. In that reality, they had a weird vocabulary.

But without hesitation, he could say his love was more than that thing.

_“How deep is your love?”_

For Eren, his love was…

—Are you good? You seemed a little lost. —The girl asked, putting one of her hands on his shoulders to catch once more his attention. Armin returned it at the girl’s face.

She had two beautiful and big green eyes. He didn’t notice that when they met.

—The lyrics… I was checking the lyrics, sorry. —He admitted, blushing for the shame when heard the girl’s laugh.

—That’s cute. Some songs have very good lyrics. —She said, stopping her dance but the next song started. She seemed more excited about the next.— Oh, that’s good. Would you like dancing with me?

Armin didn’t want to be the killjoy, so he nodded.

—Hear this song. It’s amazing. —The girl announced, letting Armin’s hands-free of her touch.— Let me teach you some steps.

Steps? Armin was confused with that word. He didn’t know what was, but the girl started snapping, moving her body from one side to another in the same position.

_“Day to night to morning, keep with me at the moment.”_

Armin followed her steps. She was moving in a normal way, so for the blond, it was easy. He was feeling as if he was creating the song with his movements.

_“Why don't you say so?”_

Armin had a smirk on his face this time. In contrast to the last song, this seemed more his likes. It was a calm and fresh song to enjoy at the moment. Additionally, the girl showed how to do some easy steps.

Their bodies were moving in an almost synchronized. Both had a smile on their faces.

The music around them continued, as the new people entering the dance floor. But Armin was very focused in followed her steps, even he didn’t care about the lyrics of that song.

_“You got to keep me focused, you want it, say so.”_

Her arms were moving with slow and elegance. He was hearing and looking at the girl’s body. She seemed happy and came closer to him in the important part of the song. Armin noticed that each song had one.

_“Let me check my chest, my breath right quick.”_

The rhythm was amazing. A desire for singing that song appeared in his mind.

The girl was holding his hands once more. Their bodies came closer. The happiness and calm grew inside Armin’s body.

_“Like it, love it, need it bad.”_

He didn’t know that was by the excitement, but he let one of her hands-frees and with the other carefully made at the girl did a little run, making her laughed.

Both seemed very happy when achieved to do that step. And the song was in its climax, so they decided to do once more.

_“Shut it, save it, keep it, pushing. ”_

The girl did a big round, but Armin was holding her hand to attract her body. In the middle of that round, her hair messed up and covered her face, but she continued laughing.

It was until Armin focused his attention on her face when noticed something was wrong.

When the girl finished the round and turned to him, she was not there.

—Eren… —He mentioned, looking at how the person in front of him was wearing the same clothes as the girl. But his eyes and moreover, his face.

_“Never knock it 'til you try”_

After that phrase, the song seemed far away from his ears and suddenly black lightning impacted behind him, making the ambience around him being covered of black.

—It’s inappropriate that you hear those things. —Eren replied, suiting his long black hair. His hand still held Armin’s hand but in a prudence distance in comparison of the girl.

Armin was in shock. The guy in front of him. He seemed as Eren but older.

Wait, he was Eren?

—Eren?!


	11. I'm dancing with the stranger that holds my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little one. Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the comments.

* * *

—It’s inappropriate that you hear those things.

Those were the first words he heard from the old guy. And then Armin felt dizzy by the surprise. He didn't expect to see Eren in that dimension. And less at that moment. 

—Eren… You…

Armin tried to say something more, but he couldn’t. He was trying to clear his mind to realize that the person in front of him was not his best friend. Also, the boy seemed older. But hotter too.

His mind was losing his rationing.

—I left you alone in this dimension for what, almost half a day and you changed your hairstyle. What is this? A sexual revolution? —Eren asked, looking with attention at what the blond was wearing, focusing his attention on his eyes by the subtle make-up.

Suddenly Armin felt the need to cover his body with more clothes, however, he didn't want to feel more intimidated and made his hands into fists, ready to fight.

—What about you?! You don’t look so well. —Armin said, trying to not sound so harsh. The guy in front of him wouldn't be his Eren moreover looked similar to him.

—What about me? Well, I'm just Eren, you know I don't look charming. —The oldest guy asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

—You look like a wanderer! And your hair, what mess have you done at your hair? If Mikasa saw you like this, she would be very disappointed. —Armin tried to advocate for the style that Yuri had done in all those hours. It was not an easy job for the skater, and he liked it. So, why should someone else moan about it?

However, inside Armin’s mind, there was a battle of his darkest desires. For an instance, he would say that Eren looked charming with his long hair, and his height was something that made him hotter. 

However, Eren caught his glance swiftly analysing his aspect. For him, it was not necessary to hear from Armin that he liked what he was seeing. He knew it was obvious.

—Whatever. Come here. —Eren replied, pulling Armin’s hand once more to come closer at his body. 

For a while, Armin stopped breathing and tried to know what was happening. Then he noticed Eren put his hands around his neck as the foreign girl was dancing with Yuri. It was not the best way to dance if they were only friends.

—What are you doing? What are you dancing without music? Stop it. —Armin asked, trying to avoid his glance to raise and to connect with those beautiful green eyes. 

They were the only two people in the middle of that darkness. That was not comfortable for the blond guy. And the things were worse because their bodies were close. Just a little gap was among them.

—Oh, that’s true. You were too delighted by the music in the mortal dimension. Let me put something. —Eren said and then thundered his fingers. Suddenly a melody started from wherever. 

But this melody was slower than the songs he heard when he was dancing with the girl.

_When the night has come…_

_And the land is dark…_

Their bodies were closer than their breaths could mix.

It was weird but a soft feeling growing inside his chest. That feeling made his cheeks blushed.

—Eren. What are you doing? —Armin asked once more. He was stunned but he didn’t have the dignity to raise his glance to connect with those green eyes. He was not sure if those were the same as the pair he saw before felt into the tree.

—While you’re here. Your body is still on the dancefloor and I guess you don’t want to look ridiculous standing up in the middle of a party. I’m helping you.

The explanation was something that Armin doubted but then he could understand. Whatever he was stunned by the darkness around them. 

Eren just mentioned the dancefloor but they didn’t seem to be in the same place where Yuri and the rest of the skaters were. And the music had changed suddenly. This time he didn’t like it so much.

—I got it. I guess this would be your type. —Eren replied, analysing his expression but before the blond could say something more, the music around them transformed.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes…_

_I touch on you more and more every time…_

Armin couldn’t maintain his desires away and raised his glance, finding Eren's eyes on him.

Those were the same eyes he knew so well, but this time inside them was something. Something that departed all the light inside the green.

Before he could say something more, the lyrics surrounding him made his breath stop.

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain how I'm feeling…_

_Cause I know I don't understand…_

—Stop it. —Armin said without hesitation. His hands subtly trembled by the fear of losing himself inside those eyes. And it was not the only thing that made his pride bent. The utter face of his best friend was something blessed. 

Even if his long black hair were dishevelled, he didn’t care. Eren’s face was older. Hotter for his teenager standards.

—Maybe if we try an alteration of that song to maintain this distance. —Eren mumbled, keeping their glances connected. 

Armin was moaning about where he was. 

He wanted to know what was happening and why he was there when he supposedly should be in the military house. He should be having dinner with his friends and talking about funny things that happened at the rest of the guys in the missions.

But suddenly the music changed once more.

A piano sound made his enquiring mind stop for a while and analyse the notes around them.

_You got me lookin so crazy, my baby…_

Armin felt goosebumps by that voice.

He felt as if the woman was near to them, peculiarly singing all those things. And the piano made the situation a little more intimate.

Even he could say that the ambience suddenly went into an erotic situation. 

_I've been playing myself, baby, I don't care…_

The hands around his neck made a little pressure to return his attention at the guy in front of him and he had to blink for a few times to not feel dizzy. The lyrics, the darkness around them and the piano made his heartbeat increase each second.

_Baby, your love's got the best of me…_

A pressure appeared on his temples, something as a headache.

He felt a little hard to breathe, then he put his hands on the body of the taller guy to not collapse. His arms and legs felt heavier for the odd feeling.

_And, baby, you're making a fool of me…_

His head on Eren's chest, trying to get away those sick thoughts when the guy was near to him. For Armin being in that position made his entire mind closed and focused in the way that those green eyes got all the attention thanked at the black hair.

He was taller than the blond because of the difference of age, and the blond was a little curious about how he would be in the same age.

Eren was not a problem to hold on the blond. Even he surrounded Armin’s waist with his arms and vanished the gap among them.

Their chests touched. 

_Cause, baby, you got me, you got me..._

The sensual voice of the singer was something that made Armin's hands unsteady. The blond was feeling the consequences of being a teenager in front of someone that could be his ideal couple.

_Oh, you got me, you..._

—You got me… 

The soft and seductive tone that filled Eren’s words made Armin subtly moaned. He had to whisper in the same way the singer did because felt his breath stopped for a while.

The melody couldn't be so able to dance as they were trying to do. His hands touched at the opposite. Their feets swing from left to right in a slow way with no direction.

But they were more interested in keeping the connection by their glances. 

None was dispossessed to give the victory at the other.

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_

_Got me lookin so crazy right now_

_Your touch..._

Armin knew those eyes were analysing his gestures but that Eren wasn't yours. Even if he tried to project something that made that guy his. It was not possible.

Eren slightly bends down. His glance targeted Armin's lips. 

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love..._

Armin was fine. He was living a dream.

And he subtly raised his face but when their lips were for touching, he stopped. 

_Got me looking so crazy in love..._

—Your not my Eren... Now, start talking about what is happening. —Armin whispered, putting one of his hands above Eren's neck to press that zone careless. Even if that person weren't his Eren, that person would have his weak point. 

The brunette was surprised and for a while, he seemed lost, then he smiled when noticed where Armin's hand was.

—I'll explain it to you. —Eren answered, licking his infer lip because indeed he believed the blond would kiss him. 

Armin didn't try to stay in the same close position and let the guy free to walk little steps away from him. Being close was not his option, but the unknown darkness didn't help him.

—Explain to me. What am I doing here? And where did you come from? —Armin started. He didn't have just those questions, he had more. Since he heard that old Eren said he put him in that dimension, Armin considered to knock him off.

—I couldn't explain too many things because you wouldn't understand me. The only thing that I can say is that you're here because I want you alive. —Eren said while suiting his hair. While they were dancing, some hairs covered a little part of his cheeks. 

—Alive? Wow, wait a minute. Where did you come from? If you said you want me alive, that means... —Armin thought about the situation. In his dimension, he still was alive when he fell into that tree. Could that mean that something happened after he left the dimension? 

The blond raised his eyes. This time inside him, a feeling of upset was growing.

—Where is Eren? Where is Mikasa? Where is the squad? You did...

—I didn't do anything to them. —Eren replied in the middle of Armin's speech. But it was not time to know if what he did was right or wrong.— They are in the dimension. But you're here because I thought you could live a better life without that shitty boy. 

This time Armin couldn't hold on more and came closer to Eren to kick his shoulder without thinking it. 

—Did you hear yourself? You're an idiot. —Armin expressed. He was trying to calm himself but the thought of a life without Eren made him feel dizzy and grumpy.— Why did you try me to forget Eren? You son of a...

Armin was ready to give him another kick but the next words of Eren made him stop.

—I am.

The blond couldn't believe what he heard and raised his glance to connect once more with those green eyes. 

—I told you before. —Eren said, raising one of his hands to take Armin's fist and came closer to his lips, leaving a little kiss on his knuckles.— I'm yours. I'm Eren.

Another kiss on his knuckles and then opened his fist to hold their hands together.

—You... Did you... —Armin tried to say something but his mind was so confused. If the people behind him were Eren... Did it mean that in the future something harsh will happen to him? 

—I'm here because I need you. —Eren whispered while his body came closer to him once more. But this time there was no music around them, so Armin was hearing his swift heartbeats.

—Armin, remember this...

Eren's other hand raised and softly took Armin's face. Armin couldn't understand what was happening. Before he caught the rhythm of the conversation but now he knew the guy in front of him was Eren, he lost himself. 

—Return to the place where your dreams came true. —The oldest mumbled. Their faces separated for an inexistent distance. Just the air among them.— I'll be there, waiting for you. 

When Eren said those words, Armin was confused but couldn't hesitate because a pair of lips covered his mouth in a slow kiss. 

Armin's arms raised and this time rounded around Eren's neck, trying to stretch for a better position. Their heights were different, but it didn't matter to them. Less to Eren because the brunette put his arm around his waist and made the body of the blond raised little centimetres from the floor. 

The kiss changed the rhythm at something more passionate and the youngest just tried to follow what was happening. 

His eyes closed by the shame and a strange feeling inside his chest that came from his lower abdomen. 

When they finally separated, the blond didn't open his eyes until he heard the words " _Come to me_." 

And when he opened his eyes, he realized he was on the dance floor. In front of that charming woman, who was dancing as they were doing.

The same music that he heard before the lightning happened and the darkness covered around him.

—Wow, you're so good dancing and... —The girl was saying something but Armin's mind was turning around. He felt dizzy and denied to stay there.

—Sorry, I need to leave. —Armin apologized and fastly walked in the direction where the guys were. He should find Yurio.

He needed someone that could understand his situation and help him because he was going crazy. 

All by Eren.


End file.
